Tres años despues
by alba-chan
Summary: Tres años después Yuuri regresa, convertido en un joven apuesto dispuesto a decirle lo que siente a Wolfram. En esta ocasion nada ni nadie se cruzará en su camino, sin importar las consecuencias, Wolfram será suyo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Primeramente, hace poco vi los 24 primeros capitulos de Kyou Kara Maoh. Debo decir que la serie es muy romántica, por esta hermosa pareja de Yuuri y Wolfram**_

_**Esta historia es un universo alterno. Y esto porque: Yo al igual que muchos de ustedes solo han visto los 24 primeros caps. Sabemos que son 72, pero eso es lo que tenemos. Así que he creado esta historia de algo que aun no conosco completamente. Es lo que yo creo que seguro pasaría sí Yuuri volviera a su mundo humano y no regresará hasta después de tres años...**_

_**Este primer capitulo verán a Yuuri con 18 años, y viviendo en su mundo humano. A partir de aquí se desarrollará la historia. Yuuri de 18 años vuelve a Shin Makoku..**_

_**Hay un personaje creado por mí (creo que se le dice OC..) en fin, es parte importante del fic**_

_**Bien estos personajes no son míos, sino de sus respectivos autores..**_

_**Y habrá lemon un poco más adelante..Sin más espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Tres años después….**_

Capitulo 1: El retorno

Habían pasado tres años desde su retorno del Shin Makoku, el lugar del que era el Rey Maoh. Yuuri Shibuya contaba con 18 años, era un joven extrovertido y simpático, dedicado casi íntegramente al béisbol., deporte que le fascinaba. Vivía aún con sus padre, y frecuentaba a su buen amigo Ken Murata con quien tenía una férrea amistad.

Lejos había quedado el Yuuri de postura de niño y mirada adolescente. Hoy por hoy a sus 18 años, Yuuri era un joven alto, de complexión delgada pero firme, cabellos aún cortos y negros, rostro más maduro, su voz había cambiado haciéndose más gruesa y grave. Por sus características, Yuuri siempre llamaba la atención a muchas chicas que de tanto en tanto lo asediaban buscándolo incluso con desesperación. En resumen: Yuuri se había convertido en un maduro y atractivo joven.

Cualquiera diría que Yuuri se encontraba en su mejor momento y lo estaba, sin embargo él no lo sentía así. Había algo que le faltaba…

Durante mucho tiempo, cuando todavía estaba en Shin Makoku su vida estuvo llena de aventuras, obligaciones, experiencias fantasticas, acontecimientos excepcionales Y amigos entrañables: el noble pero obsesivo Gunter von Christ, tan pegado al protocolo; el serio y enigmático Gwendal von Walde, aparentando frialdad cuando en realidad sentía una gran preocupación por todos; el fiel y buen amigo Conrad Weller, compañero inseparable y..Wolfram…Wolfram, a decir verdad, al que más recordaba era al hermoso rubio celoso, quien no lo dejaba ni al sol ni a la sombra, ni siquiera en su propio lecho, que compartieron por mucho tiempo de la forma más casta posible.

Tres años atrás, Yuuri todavía creía que su retorno a su mundo ya era imposible, resignándose a vivir en el mundo de los Mazoku para siempre. Sin embargo, durante un momento inesperado, y sin que él mismo lo deseará puesto que estaba hablando con Wolfram de algo muy íntimo y personal, fue extraído por un torbellino ocasionado en su tina que lo arrastró hacia la tierra en un punto de no retorno.

De tanto en tanto soñaba con el momento preciso en que fue absorbido por el remolino que lo regresó a su vida. En su baño personal él y Wolfram se encontraban desnudos frente a frente. Mirándose como nunca lo habían hecho, unas palabras sueltas en el aire que Yuuri no lograba entender en su sueño. Inmediatamente el acercamiento de sus rostros que claramente denotaban la llegada de un beso: sus labios tan cerca, rozándose, a punto de….Y luego una oscuridad, junto con el despertar exaltado de Yuuri cada vez que soñaba con ese instante, antes de volver al lado de su amada familia.

Durante estos tres años, el antiguo rey Maoh, no dejaba de pensar en lo que hubiese pasado entre él y su prometido. Lo más probable era que ellos dos hubiesen terminados casados, formando una familia junto con la pequeña Greta.

Sí definitivamente, Yuuri se había enamorado de su prometido Mazoku, el llameante Wolfram Von Bielefield. Siempre supo que sería así, lo más triste de todo es que ese amor que sintiera a sus 15 años adolescentes, persistía y con mayor intensidad ya que se estaba convirtiendo en un amor de hombre con todos los deseos que con eso conlleva.

No pasaba días en el que Yuuri, se abstraía del mundo e imaginaba cómo estaría Wolfram, cómo sería en ese momento. En ocasiones lo visionaba como un joven bello, con una magistral presencia, siendo esas ocasiones los momentos en los que su cuerpo respondía teniendo erecciones que sólo se calmaban con la autocomplacencia en el baño de su casa.

Su añoranza por el reencuentro y su deseo carnal era tal que en varias ocasiones, se lanzaba a piscinas, se dejaba caer en fuentes, se metía a arroyos e incluso se bañaba por largo tiempo con tal de que ese remolino aparezca y lo conduzca hacia Shin Makoku…hacia Wolfram…Pero ningún camino resultaba, él no regresaba a su reino

Era temprano en la mañana y Yuuri, como capitán del equipo de béisbol de la ciudad llegaba hacia las canchas. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño, pero esta vez pudo descifrar lo que se dijeron por última vez

-"Ahora lo sé…yo…te amo…Wolfram…me casaré contigo…pronto.."

-"..Yuuri…mi querido Yuuri"

No pudo conciliar el sueño, esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su cerebro. Era mejor levantarse y prepararse para el entrenamiento, a ver si con eso podía despejar un poco la mente.

-…finalmente ya estoy despierto- dijo- tal vez eso me ayude a relajarme…

Comenzó a hacer lanzamientos, para ejercitar su brazo, siendo uno de ellos tan fuerte que cayo lejos del diamante, sobre un charco. Yuuri suspiró y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la bola. Se agachó para recogerla, logrando ver su reflejo en el pequeño charco. Esto le llamó la atención, normalmente los charcos son opacos por la suciedad pero este no lo era.

-..qué extraño…puedo ver mi imagen..

Tan sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando el reflejo de su imagen desapareció, dando paso a un rostro de cabellos de oro y ojos esmeraldas. Yuuri se quedó de una pieza al reconocer quien era esa persona…

-¡Wolfram!- Yuuri abrió más sus ojos y pudo ver que de los ojos Wolfram salían lagrimas.

- ¡Wolfram…Wolfram!- Yuuri de la desesperación buscó tocar el rostro metiendo su mano al charco. Y como si todos sus deseos se hubiesen echo realidad, el viaje tan anhelado desde hace tres años, se produjo. Un violento remolino se creó en ese charco y con el, un gran vórtice que arrastró a Yuuri hacia su interior…

- ¡¡¡MAJESTAD!!! ¡¡MAJESTAD!!- la voz inconfundible de Günter que se oía a lo lejos. Yuuri abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio el cielo celeste y las nubes de algodón tan característico del verano. ..

- ..el sol…- se tapo los ojos con una de sus manos abiertas ya que los rayos caían sobre él con intensidad..- ..acaso estoy…

- ¡¡Majestad!! ¡¡Majestad!! ¡¡OH, por el gran Shinou, Majestad!…¡mis plegarias fueron escuchadas!- las lágrimas de un siempre exagerado Günter, no se hicieron esperar quien arrodillado al borde de la fuente central del Palacio Pacto de Sangre, no cesaba sus alabanzas hacia el Shinou, por haber traido a Yuuri de nuevo a Shin Makoku

Yuuri, se levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, reconociendo las instalaciones que hasta hace tres años, era la mansión real, en donde vivía.

-..he vuelto…- dijo Yuuri, provocando que Günter levantará su rostro lloroso y sin preámbulos corriera hacia el joven para estrecharlo en un asfixiante abrazo

- ..¡volvió a nuestro lado majestad!- las palabras del pelilila se entrecortaban por el gimoteo constante. Yuuri estaba poniéndose muy incomodo por la falta de aire…

- ..Gunter…a mi también me alegra volver a verte- dijo con dificultad.- ..pero..no puedo respirar

- ¡OH majestad!... ¡déjeme verlo!- Günter lo soltó para ser una rápida inspección de Yuuri- ¡por el gran Shinou, SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN JOVEN HERMOSO!..¡Qué prestancia! ¡Qué gallardo! ¡Cuanta belleza!

- ya ya Günter…no es para tanto..

- ..es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan emocionado- y otra vez se tapó el rostro para continuar con su llanto

-..tu también te ves bien…estas…igual- dijo Yuuri con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

- ..Ya Günter, deja a su Majestad recuperarse del viaje…- se escuchó una voz cerca de la fuente

- ¡¡Conrad!!!- Su alegría no tuvo medida en cuanto vio a su más entrañable colaborador y querido amigo Conrad Weller, así que sin más se acercó rápidamente para darle un fraternal abrazo.

- ..tanto tiempo Yuuri- le dijo el moreno, quien daba la impresión de estar igual que el último día que lo vio hace tres años.

Yuuri estaba al borde de las lagrimas, realmente había vuelto a su reino, volvía a ser el rey Maoh, volvía a Wolfram

- Veo que haz cambiado demasiado – dijo Conrad, al terminar el abrazo y ver a Yuuri- .con razón Günter no te deja en paz- terminó bromeando sobre lo acontecido hace unos instantes

- Ustedes tampoco han cambiado nada en estos tres años…nada…- hubo un silencio en el que Yuuri parecía meditar sobre su retorno-….pensé que no regresaría más Conrad…pero..felizmente me equivoqué…

- ¡¡TENEMOS QUE HACER UNA GRAN CENA DE CELEBRACIÓN POR EL RETORNO DE SU MAJESTAD EL REY MAOH YUURI!!! – gritó vibrante Günter

- Así es..- completó Conrad indicándole a Yuuri que debía salir de la fuente. Günter también salió y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al palacio

En ese instante Yuuri recordó lo que lo trajo de vuelta: el rostro de Wolfram en el agua, el rostro triste de su prometido, y sin más preguntó

-.. Conrad ¿cómo esta Wolfram?

El coronel Weller trató de que no se notará la incomodidad sentida por la pregunta, el nerviosismo solamente se notaba en sus ojos. Claro que Yuuri no lo notó. Günter también se puso nervioso, pero también supo disimularlo...

-… fui traído hasta aquí por un charco en el que vi la cara de Wolfram.. ..y…estaba llorando… ¿le ocurre algo a él?

Conrad guardó silenció y tuvo un leve estremecimiento que no fue notado por Yuuri, luego del cual respondió pausadamente..

- …Wolfram…pronto lo verás Yuuri…Así como tu, él ha cambiado notablemente...

-… no has respondido a mi pregunta…

-.. si lo he hecho…, pero si quieres más ..él…él esta bien…

-.. tengo muchos deseos de verlo nuevamente…- suspiro Yuuri con una sonrisa en sus labios

-.. ¡¡¡Su majestad!!– interrumpió Gunter- no debemos demorarnos, debe cambiarse inmediatamente…- completó jalando a Yuuri y arrastrándolo hacia el interior del palacio

- espera, espera…Gúnter…- Yuuri fue arrastrado por el platinado hacia el castillo pacto de Sangre. Conrad los vio alejarse, estaba muy feliz por el regreso de Yuuri a Shin Makoku, pero al mismo tiempo en su rostro se dejo ver un dejo de melancolía. Lo que le esperaba al rey Maoh no era algo que lo llenaría de regocijo, sino que le ocasionaría un enorme malestar.

- No sé que irá a pasar...- se dijo así mismo y continuo su camino hacia el castillo

Yuuri intentaba por todos los medios detener el acelerado ritmo de Gunter. Su consejero no lo dejó ni un momento solo, le obligó, claro con educación, a desvestirse y darse un baño en la enorme tina real. Luego del cual lo condujo hacia su habitación para que se colocara su atuendo clásico negro, el cual curiosamente le quedaba a la medida..

- ¡SOBERBIO!!!- expresó con estrellas en los ojos Gunter al ver a su amado rey, frente al espejo luciendo su traje negro.

- Parece que me queda perfecto...a pesar de que he aumentado de tamaño

- ¡ah! Majestad, eso es porque yo no he dudado en siempre confeccionar un traje cada año aumentando siempre la medida... Para eso le pedí varias veces a Wolfram que se lo probase.

- ¡¡Wolfram!!!

El escuchar el nombre de su adorado rubio, lo hizo sobresaltar. Pensar que él se había probado su ropa y que había servido de modelo para la confección de su traje, indicaba que había crecido tanto como él en estos tres años. Acercó uno se sus brazos y aspiró el aroma imaginando que todavía podía conservar la hermosa esencia de pequeño Mazoku

Al oír la expresión de Yuuri, Gunter se calló en el acto, pasó saliva con dificultad. Sabía de sobra que no debía tocar mucho el tema de Wolfram, porque daría pie a que Yuuri preguntará por él, pero estaba muy emocionado por la llegada de Yuuri, que no se pudo contener

- Gunter..., hasta ahora no he visto a Wolfram...¡quiero verlo...! ¿dónde está? ¡llévame con él!

Todo este tiempo Gunter estuvo dándole la espalda a Yuuri, rogando que no preguntará por Wolfram. Ruegos que no fueron escuchados, porque el ojinegro no sólo preguntó por él sino que pedía, no, ordenaba que lo llevará con el soldado rubio.

Gúnter se volteó, dio un suspiró que a Yuuri le pareció raro, porque era melancólico y comenzó a hablar.

- Su majestad...hay algo que debo decirle...

Yuuri lo quedó viendo con ansiedad, la voz de Gunter se oía muy alarmante..

- Vera el joven Wolfram...

- MI HERMANO ESTÁ EN EL SALÓN PRINCIPAL- la voz poderosa de un caballero de mirada seria y cabello negro se hizo presente. Gwendal entró por la puerta de servicio a la habitación real e interrumpió a Gúnter en su declaración

- ¡Gwendal!- dijo con una sonrisa Yuuri al ver al frío pero preocupado hijo Mayor de la anterior Maoh.

- Su majestad- saludó el hombre con una inclinación hacia Yuuri.- es una alegría volverlo a tener en esta tierra- completó sin manifestar ninguna emoción

- Gwendal, tu no has cambiado...creo que los años no pasan en Shin Makoku

- En cambio su majestad muestra un notable cambio..., espero que también el cambió no haya sido sólo físico, sino también mental..Después de todos estos años, comprenderá que hay muchas obligaciones que debe cumplir y que se atrasaron debido a su ausencia- terminó como en un regaño el hombre, dando a notar una mirada como de reproche.

- Je ¡No hay duda Gwendal! Tu actitud no ha cambiado...Y sí, el cambio no sólo ha sido fisico... también ha sido emocional...- Lo miró con decisión Yuuri..

- Me alegra...

- Y volviendo al momento en que interrumpiste, dijiste que Wolfram está en el salón principal..- dijo con ilusión escondida Yuuri.

- Sí... ya está enterado de que su majestad ha vuelto..

- ¿cómo??? Ya lo sabe ¿y por qué no ha venido a recibirme?- preguntó sorprendido Yuuri.

- Prefiere verlo en el salón principal...

- ¡Perfecto!...Voy hacia allá..- Sin decir más Yuuri salió deprisa, en busca del que ahora estaba seguro era la persona que ocupaba la mitad de su cuerpo...

- ¡Su majestad Espere!!!- intentó detenerlo Gunter, pero fue prohibido por Gwendal quien le cerró el paso- ¡pero...Gwendal...Yuuri debe saber!

- No...esa es misión de Wolfram...no es nuestra...Sí así fuera Conrad ya se lo hubiese dicho...-Gwendal bajó la mirada- Esa es la decisión de mi hermano menor...Ahora veremos si Yuuri permanece en el reino Mazoku

Gunter no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que decía Gwendal, era cierto era la decisión de Wolfram...y de Yuuri.

Yuuri apuró el paso, ya no era el niño enclenque y estúpido que decía Wolfram. El ya era un hombre, por lo menos se sentía así, que ha definido sus sentimientos y orientado su vida. Y esa vida tenía como faro guía a Wolfram...eso era todo.

Llegó al salón principal tan iluminado como siempre. Ingresó por la puerta y en el fondo sentado en un sillón de espaldas a la entrada, se asomaba una cabeza rubia brillante de cuello largo y fino. Yuuri no dudó que el que estaba sentado era Wolfram, así que sin más lo llamó...

- ¡WOLFRAM!

La cabeza se movió y luego de eso Yuuri tuvo que contenerse de no caer desmayado por la belleza que se elevó ante sus ojos. Un alto Wolfram, un poco menos que Yuuri, se mostraba frente a él. Su belleza etérea, de ojos verde profundo y piel nívea había aumentado de forma soberbia. Wolfram ya no era un niño bello, Wolfram era un joven hermoso y sensual. Lo más atrayente era que su cabello rubio había crecido tanto que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, magnifico. Yuuri sonreía y se deleitaba con esa imagen perfecta de la larga y estilizada figura de Wolfram: piernas firmes, brazos delgados y contextura delicada.. El pelinegro pensó que estaba en el paraíso y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir otras sensaciones ya adultas.

Los ojos de Wolfram temblaban de la impresión, él tampoco se imaginó que volvería a ver al que hace tres años era el objeto de sus afectos y atenciones. Estaba más gallardo que en ese entonces, varonil, fuerte, poderoso, en extremo sexy. Su respiración se agitó y sin querer el objeto que estaba tocando, que era una especie de llavero, se resbaló de sus manos...en ese momento habló

- Yuuri...

- Wolfram...- Estaban estáticos, cuando de pronto Yuuri decidió dar el primer paso, estaba seguro que no sólo lo estrecharía entre sus brazos, sino que le diría que lo había extrañado y que lo amaba sin medida.. Yuuri a punto de correr, pero Wolfram no se movía. Cuando Yuuri se acercó más, un ruido lo detuvo. Una de las puertas se abrió y al tiempo se escuchaba que alguien llamaba al rubio

- Wolfram ¿dónde estabas?- esa voz no la conocía Yuuri, y la cara mucho menos. Un joven de edad cercana a la de ellos, tal vez un poco mayor, se acercaba hacia el rubio. Era un joven atractivo de melena azul, piel morena y ojos azules. Su mirada era como un trueno. Esto hizo que Yuuri se detuviera.

- ¡Ah su majestad!...disculpe no lo vi...Me notificaron de su llegada hacia el Shin Makoku... Estamos felices de verlo nuevamente- dijo el chico mirando a Yuuri, y colocándose al costado de Wolfram- Wolfram, no me dijiste que venías a recibir a su majestad- Terminó rodeando con su brazo la cintura del rubio. Wolfram no contestó simplemente negó con la cabeza. Yuuri sintió que le hervía la sangre y sin más preguntó directamente...

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Cómo Wolfram, no le has dicho nada a su majestad?- dijo mirando inquisidoramente al rubio quien bajo la cabeza, en vergüenza..

- Bien parece que no, entonces permítame presentarme: Soy Andrea von Greek, prometido de Wolfram von Bielefield con el que pronto contraeré nupcias...

CONTINUARA...

_**Espero que les haya gustado...Recibirá con mucho gusto sus rewiews...Gracias**_


	2. Chapter 2

La cara de Yuuri quedó en un gran rictus por la sorpresa. ¿Es que había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había dicho ese tipejo que era el prometido de Wolfram? ¡Eso era imposible¡ Ya que el único prometido del rubio era él: ¡el rey Maou, Yuuri Shibuya!.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó con una mirada completamente incrédula.

El joven sonrío con algo de malicia y respondió

Dije que soy Andrea von Greek, prometido de Wolfram

Eso no puede ser verdad...

Andrea continuaba impersecuto y autosuficiente, sin importarle siquiera que tenía en frente al rey de Shin Makoku

Sí que lo es , su majestad. Se declaró oficialmente hace seis meses...

Yuuri abrió enormemente sus ojos, era inconcebible aquello que sus oídos escuchaban. Justo ahora que había definido sus sentimientos

¡He dicho que eso es imposible...Yo soy el único prometido de Wolfram! ¡¡EL ÚNICO!!-elevó la voz Yuuri, traspasando las murallas de la habitación.

¡¡¡Wolfram!!- llamó con ímpetu hacia el que fuera su prometido. Este inmediatamente elevó su cabeza, gacha desde la llegada de Andrea.- ¡¡dile que está mintiendo!! ¡¡DÍSELO!!

Los verdes de Wolfram temblaron cuando escuchó a Yuuri. Pero en el acto respondió, bajando la mirada y con voz muy queda

No, Yuuri...lo que dice Andrea es cierto...él es ahora mi prometido

Estas palabras fueron como un cuchillo que desgarraba el corazón de Yuuri una y otra vez. De la boca de su amado Wolfram oía tan dolorosa verdad.

¡NO.!..¡NO LO CONSENTIRÉ!..¡NO ESTO...!...¡NO LO HARÉ!

Lo siento su majestad – continuaba con aire triunfante Andrea- este compromiso ya es oficial y pronto se celebraran las nupcias.

¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!! ¡YO SOY EL REY MAOU!! ¡ESTO NO SUCEDERA...! ¡¡WOLFRAM..NO...!!

¡¡Yuuri!!- El estruendo de una puerta al abrirse, dio paso al siempre oportuno Conrad, quien alertado por Gunter, corrió hacia el salón principal para controlar la situación.

Yuuri volteó sus orbes negras llenas de ira. Fue un milagro que estando en su reino y por lo escuchado no tuviera una transformación características como rey Maou

¡¡CONRAD.! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO???

Su majestad debemos hablar primero...

¡¡NO QUIERO HABLAR...QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS AHORA QUE MIERDA ESTA PASAN...

¡¡Basta!!- la voz de Gwendal resonó en la habitación con su mirada seria y su porte firme- ¡este no es el momento ni el lugar!. Ese no es el comportamiento de un rey – concluyo mirando inquisidoramente a Yuuri

¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME GWENDAL? ¡¡SI WOLFRAM...!!

¡Ya le dije, su majestad, que no es el lugar ni el momento! ¡Si desea una explicación debe hacerle caso a Weller!- terminó el pelinegro.

Su majestad, acompáñeme, debemos aclarar este asunto..

¡YO NO ME VOY A MOVER DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUEN QUÉ TIPO DE BROMA ES ESTA!!- amenazaba Yuuri

¡Yuuri, por favor!- la voz de Wolfram, llamó la atención del ojinegro, que se silenció-¡haz caso a Weller y a mi hermano...!- iba a continuar pero la mano de Andrea lo contuvo. Esto no agradó nada a Yuuri.

¡¡TÚ, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!!

Andrea desvió la mirada y mostró una sonrisa cínica..

Su majestad debo recordarle que Wolfram es ahora MI prometido..

¡¡CALLATE!!

¡¡SU MAJESTAD!!- Conrad tenía que poner le freno a Yuuri-ACOMPAÑEME ..YO LE EXPLICARÉ TODO...

¡¡EXPLÍCAMELO AHORA!!- continuaba terqueando Yuuri

Como bien le dijo Gwendal, este no es lugar..me acompañará a la biblioteca..allí le aclararé todo este asunto..

Yuuri respiraba agitado por la cólera y la rabia, no quería moverse de allí. No quería dejar a Wolfram...

¡Esta bien! ¡pero Wolfram viene conmigo!- Wolfram tembló por la firmeza con la que Yuuri quería mantenerlo a su lado.

¡Eso es imposible!- se opuso Andrea- Wolfram es mi..

¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!!!

¡Yuuri!...- nuevamente la voz de Wolfram, y nuevamente la detención de Andrea hacia este.

¡AHORA SÍ TE VOY A...! Yuuri ya iba a saltar sobre Andrea, pero los brazos de Conrad sostuvieron a tiempo al rey.

¡ Yuuri!...¡tranquilízate..!

¡déjame Conrad! ¡suéltame!!

Conrad no dijo nada más simplemente arrastró a Yuuri quien forcejeaba para liberarse y saltar, sobre su ahora rival, para romperle la cara..

Salieron del salón, hacia la biblioteca. Gwendal miró hacia la ahora pareja formada por Wolfram y Andrea y sin decir nada, se alejó. El espectáculo ya se había terminado.

Wolfram temblaba de pies a cabeza y en sus ojos verde intenso se notaba la desesperación. Así que por instinto hizo el ademán de correr atrás de Yuuri para dar alguna explicación.

Lamentablemente detuvieron su partida, la mano de Andrea lo retuvo por un brazo.

¿A dónde vas? –dijo de forma inquisidora

Yo…tengo que ir con …

¡Tú no tienes que ir a ninguna parte! ¿entendiste?

Pero…

¡¡no hay peros!!..este asunto ya no es de tu incumbencia…

Wolfram agachó la cabeza resignadamente pero en sus ojos se veía la angustia y ansiedad.

¡¡Suéltame Conrad!! ¡¡soy tu rey!!

Conrad permanecía inmutable jalando a Yuuri hacia la biblioteca.

Lo siento Yuuri, pero primero debes oírme…

Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, pero cuando iba a cerrarla una mano transparente se atravesó y con esa mano se dejó ver la cabeza pelimorada de Gúnter

¡¡majestad!!!¡¡ por el gran Shinou!! ¡¡qué fue todo ese escánd…!!

TU..TU…¡¡NO ME DIJISTE NADA!!- gritó Yuuri recriminándole a su consejero.

Günter se sorprendió pero luego bajó la cabeza con vergüenza

Yo.. su majestad..

¡¡TODOS ME MINTIERON!! …- seguía despotricando Yuuri. El era un joven muy bueno, pero también era humoral y no dudaba en dejar salir ese ímpetu, sobre todo en situaciones como esta.

Yuuri – intervino Conrad, recibiendo la mirada con rabia del rey- nadie te mintió.

¿¿CÓMO QUE NO?...¡NADIE ME DIJO DE ESTO!

¡¡no..no es así majestad…!!

¡espera Günter!- interrumpió Conrad al concejero y este calló automáticamente- como te repito: nadie te engaño. Wolfram quería decírtelo él mismo.

Pero…pero…¡es imposible! ¡¡Wolfram es mi prometido..!!

ERA tu prometido

Yuuri abrió enormemente sus ojos al escuchar semejante cosa. Conrad aprovechó este silencio para continuar..

En el reino de Shin Makoku, hay reglas establecidas sobre los compromisos. Son reglas que la impuso el gran Shinou hace muchos años. Una de ellas, con la que tu te hiciste prometido de Wolfram, es solicitar la mano a través de una bofetada…

Yuuri estaba prestando más atención, aunque aún se mostraba a la defensiva. Asintió con la cabeza al hacer mención del momento en que él y el rubio se comprometieron.

Pero al igual que esa tradición y norma….existe otra, de vital importancia para la permanencia del compromiso..- siguió Conrad

¿otra?- preguntó impaciente Yuuri -¿cuál otra??

La de la disolución del compromiso..

¿di..solución?

Sí…así es…el término de un compromiso.

¿¿¿Es que acaso los compromisos pueden llegar a su fin, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos no quiera??- preguntó Yuuri incrédulo..

Así es –respondió calmado Conrad- En el Shin Makoku, si el prometido está ausente por un período de tres años….el compromiso se disuelve, y la joven o en este caso el joven, que se ha quedado, queda libre y con posibilidades de comprometerse nuevamente con otra persona.

Ahora sí Yuuri quedó en shock. El no sabía de esa regla, nadie se la había dicho, nadie le había informado nada de eso. Ni siquiera le habían dicho lo de la bofetada como forma de pedida en matrimonio, menos le comunicaron algo referente a la disolución de un compromiso.

-¡eso no puede ser!

- Sí su majestad, es verdad…- esta vez Günter habló- Es una regla impuesta por el Shinou..y se le debe respetar..

- ¡entonces la derogaré!!

- Eso es imposible Yuuri- la voz de Conrad- los preceptos del Shinou, se deben seguir, y se tienen que aplicar completamente…Ni siquiera el rey Maou, tiene posibilidad de dimitirlas..

- ¡no puede ser! ¡debe haber algo que yo…!

- no hay nada que tú puedas hacer Yuuri…Hace seis meses, el plazo de tres años se cumplió, y por orden del Shinou el compromiso entre tú y Wolfram se rompió.

- ¿¿y cuándo se apareció el imbecil ese??- preguntó con zaña al recordar al nuevo prometido del rubio

- Al poco tiempo de liberado del compromiso, Andrea von Greek, vino al palacio Pacto de Sangre, pidiendo hablar con mi madre y Wolfram…Como sabrás, mi madre no está en palacio, únicamente estaba Gwendal y Wolfram. Ambos salieron y Andrea sin decir nada, se acercó a mi hermano y lo abofeteo. …Eso fue todo- termino de narrar Conrad agachando la mirada con algo de pena.

Desde entonces – continuo Günter- ambos están comprometidos…y por lo que parece pronto contraerán nupcias…

¡¡Y ustedes lo permitieron!!

No podíamos hacer nada, así como te preguntamos a ti sí no te retractabas, hicimos lo mismo con Andrea, era más que obvio que dijo que no...

¡¡pero...pudieron haber dicho algo...!

¡eso era imposible!- otra vez el pelinegro Gwendal apareció delante de Yuuri – ni siquiera Wolfram se negó...

Los ojos negros de Yuuri temblaron por lo escuchado, ni siquiera Wolfram se había negado...¿por qué? Todo esto parecía una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto quería despertar.

no es posible...yo sé que Wolfram no quiere este compromiso...¡Yo lo sé,..él mismo me trajo hasta aquí, ¡lo vi llorando en ese charco..! ¡yo vi su imagen..y...!- guardo silencio de pronto, sentándose en uno de los muebles de terciopelo. De repente una idea cruzó por su mente..

¡tengo que preguntárselo a Wolfram...! ¡debo hablar con él en este momento! – volvió a ponerse de pie con toda la intención de buscar a su único amor.

¡No puedes!, en este momento mi hermano tiene un prometido al que le debe respeto y obediencia. – expresó claro Gwendal, dejando a Yuuri impávido.

¿Qué estas diciendo?- replicó el ojinegro- ¿¿me estás prohibiendo hablar con el que aún YO considero Mi prometido???

¡Estoy diciéndole al rey maou que actúe con prudencia, la situación entre usted y Wolfram ha cambiado! ¡Por propia decisión de él mismo!

Eso fue todo, Yuuri casi cae sin conocimiento. Su respiración era agitada, era cierto lo que decía Gwendal: Fue el mismo Wolfram el que había dejado que esto sucediese.

ahora...- continuo Gwendal- tiene una nueva vida, pronto contraerá nupcias y eso es algo que ni el mismo Rey Maou, puede impedir...por más que quiera...

Nuevamente cayó en ese mullido sofá con gran congoja...

yo...yo vi a Wolfram llorando...¡Yo lo vi! ¡él no es feliz con ese desgraciado...! ¡él solamente será feliz a mi lado!- habló con gran convicción. Todos levantaron su vista sorprendidos por la declaración de Yuuri..

Así es... – siguió hablando Yuuri- sé que durante el tiempo que estuve aquí, mi comportamiento como prometido de Wolfram, no fue el adecuado, demostrando que era poco importante serlo. Cuando me fui nuevamente a mi mundo creí...creí que era lo que deseaba...sin embargo, con el tiempo, noté que algo me faltaba. ...Ahora que ya no soy un niño me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia Wolfram son lo que me hacen existir...Yo...Yo..¡estoy enamorado de él con locura...!

Los tres hombres no pudieron decir nada ante la confesión de Yuuri, quien respiró profundamente, se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida.

¿a dónde va su majestad?- preguntó con preocupación Gúnter, al ver las intenciones de Yuuri de salir de la biblioteca.

Iré a mis habitaciones...no quiero que me molesten...necesito estar solo...¡ah! y no te preocupes Gwendal...no pienso ir a buscar a Wolfram...si esa ha sido su decisión...yo no puedo intervenir...

Diciendo esto salió rumbo a sus aposentos. Sentía que su vida estaba perdiendo el camino. Su felicidad de retornar a Shin Makoku no se podía comparar con ninguna antes sentida. El deseo de volver a tener entre sus brazos al rubio soldado pesaba en su corazón y en su mente. Fue mucho más intenso al verlo, tan hermoso, brillante, iniguable, con un cuerpo más maduro pero igual de grácil. Pensó por un breve instante que por fin toda la existencia de Wolfram sería suya...¡toda!. Pero eso sólo fue por un corto momento: la realidad que le esperaba era una más cruel que destrozó su espíritu y las esperanzas de ser feliz.

Llegó a su habitación, aquélla que compartiera tres años atrás con Wolfram. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiró de impotencia y sentir opresión en su pecho al entrar a esa recamara. Abrió la puerta y vio que todo estaba igual: las mismas cortinas, el mismo sofá, las mismas alfombras y la misma cama, esa en donde varias noches sintió la tibieza de su amado rubio. Esa tibieza, que si pudiera dar marcha atrás, la disfrutaría plenamente.

Avanzó hacia el filo de la cama y estuvo parado un momento..

Wolfram..dormía conmigo...cuando era mi prometido...y ahora...

La rabia invadió su cuerpo. Si eso pasó hace tres años, siendo un niño inocente, lo más seguro era que lo hiciera también con esa piltrafa de hombre. Sus ojos negros se encendieron y su piel se erizo. Sintió como si un río de lava caliente fluyera por sus venas e hiciera estallar su corazón.

De repente la dulce imagen de Yuuri, un joven alegre y risueño, fue remplazada por la del rey Maou, de ojos más pequeños y gesto desafiante. Con su cabello largo. Una transformación del espíritu del rey Maou que habita en él

¡NO...NO...! ¡¡¡WOLFRAM!!!!- el grito se oyó por todo el palacio y de su mano una poderosa estela de luz surgió, saliendo como un rayo reventando los cristales de las inmensas ventanas.

El estruendo fue colosal y alertó a todo el palacio. Wolfram quien estaba saliendo junto con Andrea, escucharon el escándalo, proveniente de la habitación del rey.

¡¡YUURI!!- gritó el rubio e hizo el intentó de correr para ver lo que sucedía con Yuuri. Pero una mano le sostuvo con mucha fuerza impidiéndole alejarse.

¡No irás a ninguna parte!

¡tengo que ver qué le paso a Yuuri!- insistía Wolfram intentando safarse del moreno, pero sin éxito. Andrea era más fuerte y alto que él.

¡tú no vas a ver nada! ¡en este momento yo soy tú prometido! ¡y me debes respeto!

Pero...

¡Pero nada!!- ordenó Andrea, esta vez agarrandolo fuertemente de los dos brazos y mirándolo de frente- ¡te recuerdo que el rey Maou, perdió todos sus derechos desde hace 6 meses como indica la regla del Shin Makoku!! ¡y tú aceptaste de buena gana!

Los ojos verdes de Wolfram temblaron de impotencia y miedo. Su actual prometido era un demonio con cara de ángel. De haber sabido que esta era su situación, nunca hubiese aceptado estar con él. Y menos sí hubiese sabido que Yuuri volvería. Pero su falta de fe pudo más que su paciencia, y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.

Entiendo Andrea...yo sé que así fue..pero Yuuri...

Harto de escucharle decir el nombre del rey, sin ninguna consideración Andrea cogió con su mano derecha el mentón del rubio callándolo de una.

¡Deja de mencionar su nombre...! ¡tú te me debes a mí!- Acto seguido le dio un beso violentó . Los ojos verdes se cerraron por lo sorpresivo del beso y por el dolor del impacto, una vez que lo soltó... – ¡Qué te quede bien claro!...

Gunter y Conrad corrieron hacia la estancia de Yuuri encontrándolo desmayado y sin energía. Todos los vidrios destrozados y el viento ingresando libremente agitando las cortinas.

¡¡MAJESTAD!! – gritó con desesperación Gunter buscando levantar al ojinegro.

¡Yuuri! – Conrad también se apresuro a levantar a un inconsciente Yuuri. Los ojos del joven comenzaron a abrirse al ver a su amigo y sin más empezó a llorar fuertemente abrazándose a él..

Yuuri...

¿qué voy a hacer Conrad?- decía entre sollozos el rey- ¿qué voy a hacer con mi amor por Wolfram?

Se apretó más a Conrad y este simplemente lo sostuvo. Este hombre también sufría no sólo por Yuuri sino también por su hermano menor. Bien sabía que el compromiso con Andrea, en lugar de calmar su corazón, le dejo un mal sabor de boca. Pero ellos nada podían hacer: eran reglas antiguas adoptadas por el gran Shinou.

¡su majestad! ¡por favor no lloré! ¡se lo suplico! ¡ sino yo también lo haré! – Gunter no podía dominar su genio y sin no fuera por Conrad, probablemente cumpliría su promesa.

Gúnter...su majestad no podrá dormir aquí..

Tienes razón...¡en el acto ordenaré que le preparen otra habitación!- sin decir más, aún con una cara de consternación, tuvo que ponerse de pie y retirarse para dar las ordenes correspondientes

Conrad ayudó al ojinegro a ponerse de pie. Pero cuando lo hizo se dieron cuenta que en el filo de la puerta, parado con sus ojos verdes temblorosos y cabello agitado por el viento, se encontraba Wolfram sin saber qué hacer.

Yuuri volvió a sentir que la piernas se le doblaban, el ver a ese hermoso rubio parado en frente suyo. Por un instante quiso correr a estrecharlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos ansiosos, pero se contuvo. En su mente la idea se borró al recordar lo de su compromiso.

¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con un dejo de rabia. No podía evitarlo, los celos le carcomían el alma.

Yo...yo..¡vine a verte!..

Pues no tienes por que hacerlo- en ese instante se soltó de Conrad y avanzó desafiante.- ¡tú ya estas comprometido con alguien más!

Yuuri – intentó calmar Conrad.

El rostro del rubio era de tristeza. No sabía que decir o qué hacer. El que era puro fuego y pura pasión, se convirtió en un débil cristal. La culpabilidad, esa sensación de haber cometido un error y no saber como remediarlo. ¿Qué le iba a reclamar a Yuuri, si él mismo faltó a la promesa implícita de esperarlo aún sabiendo que el mismo Yuuri le declaró su amor?

¡¡Así que será mejor que te largues con tu noviecito y me dejes tranquilo!!

Las palabras fueron muy hirientes, y el orgullo de Wolfram no lo resistió..

No importa lo que me digas Yuuri, si tu decisión es tratarme de esa manera ¡no te lo voy a reprochar!- dijo firmemente aunque en su interior sentía que se desmoronaba.- pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estuve de ti enam...

¡basta! – ordenó Yuuri- ¡no quiero saber nada sobre eso! ¡nada! ¡he tenido suficiente por este día! ¡Conrad...me voy a mi habitación! ¡Y QUÉ NADIE ME MOLESTE! – terminó con énfasis aclarando que no quería volver a ver a Wolfram

¡¡GÜNTER!! – llamó el ojinegro saliendo cruzándose con Wolfram que lo veía con impotencia y algo de rabia por el mal trato.

Yuuri continuaba llamando a su asistente, hasta que se perdió en el camino. El rubio temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, de repente unas lagrimas escaparan de sus gemas verdes y no pudo evitar limpiarlas con una de sus manos.

Conrad se percató de esto y sin más se acercó para consolar a su hermano menor. A pesar de que Wolfram no manifestaba cariño hacia él, era más que evidente que lo quería y respetaba. Tal vez no como Gwendal, pero lo hacía.

El soldado rubio, sintió la mano de Conrad en su hombro y se sorprendió por el gesto...

no le hagas caso Wolfram...su majestad está dolido...él no se lo esperaba...

No contestó a lo dicho por su hermano simplemente se limitó a pedir que le avisarán en el momento de la cena.

Weller, estaré en mi habitación...me avisan a la hora de la cena. – y sin decir nada más caminó los mismos pasos de Yuuri para dirigirse a su recamara.

La puerta casi se cae, cuando fue azotada con fuerza por el rey. Afortunadamente para Gunter, pudieron armar una habitación rápidamente. A penas estuvo listo, Yuuri se encerró dando la orden de que no lo molestasen en un tono por demás autoritario. Hasta Gunter tuvo que aguantarse de decir algo, por la forma como se encontraba el joven.

Tan solo a unos minutos de haber ingresado entre maldiciones y gestos groseros, la puerta de su nueva estancia se abre...

¡DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE! – levantó la voz con ganas de matar a quien ingresará en su habitación.

No levante la voz su majestad...no estoy sorda- una simpática mujer de pelo rojo, figura estilizada y mirada vivaz se hizo presente en el cuarto.

Anissina-sama - dijo Yuuri al reconocer a la amiga cercana de Gwendal

Veo que ya se ha enterado del prometido de Wolfram

Sí...-arrastró Yuuri su respuesta, no podía evitar sentir rabia al oír esto.

Y seguramente...ya le explicaron a su majestad la razón del nuevo enlace

Sí...¿por qué has venido Anisina-sama? ¡no deseo hablar con nadie!

Muy bien su majestad, entiendo que este así tan ofuscado...

Por favor, retírate que quiero estar solo...-apretó fuertemente los puños y bajo la mirada. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Su majestad – volvió a insistir la mujer ignorando la actitud de Yuuri- la razón por la que esta así...es porque se ha dado cuenta que no podrá tener a Wolfram nuevamente ¿cierto?

Yuuri levantó la mirada, ante lo dicho por la mujer. Esa era la verdad: el pensar que ni siquiera hubiera alguna posibilidad de recuperar a Wolfram. Primero la regla del shinou y segundo, lo que más le dolía, era que el mismo rubio haya aceptado el compromiso con ese salvaje.

Ya veo...-continuo Anissina- seguramente le habrán dicho que, por las reglas de Shinou, su compromiso quedó anulado hace tres años, lo cual facilitó el camino para Andrea von Greek...eso, y que Wolfram no haya puesto ninguna objeción luego de la pedida...

¡¡Si ya sabes eso...para que vienes a decírmelo!!- exclamó fastidiado por las palabras de la mujer, que le recordaban su situación.

He venido para decirle a su majestad, que no todo esta perdido...

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron ¿significa que aún tenía oportunidad? Tal vez está mujer podría encontrarla...

Así como la regla del Shinou indica la ruptura del compromiso después de tres años también indica de cómo puede disolverse ese compromiso ANTES de los tres años...

¿qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que Andrea von Greek, puede dejar a su prometido, en este caso Wolfram, si es que este último ha cometido una falta grave...

¿cómo que una falta grave?

Una falta grave...por ejemplo que Wolfram cometa adulterio...- Yuuri se quedó en una pieza, estático cuando escuchó esto..

Y eso no es todo...sí hubiese consecuencias del adulterio, definitivamente von Greek lo tendría que dejar, olvidándose del compromiso...

¿consecuencias? ¿qué tipo de consecuencias? – preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

Que salga embarazado del hombre con el que cometió el adulterio...

Yuuri comenzó a entender todo lo que le decía Anissina, y un gesto de esperanza se presentó en su rostro.

De esa forma... – siguió la pelirroja- si saliera embarazado, la regla del Shinou, también dice que el responsable deberá casarse con la persona que esta esperando el bebe.

Eso significa que...

Significa su majestad, que aún tiene esperanzas...-entonces se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó por los hombros...- ¡Yuuri, tendrás que embarazar a Wolfram

Una sonrisa de júbilo y deseo cruzó por la boca de Yuuri, haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Wolfram y que mejor que esa opción...Lo haría...y ¡empezaría esa misma noche!...


	3. Chapter 3

¡¡¡LES AGRADESCO MUCHO SUS REWIEWS, ESTE CAPITULO ES CON LEMON YA SUPONDRÁN, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!! Y YA SABEN EL ÚNICO PERSONAJE QUE ES MÍO ES ANDREA VON GREEK, LOS DEMÁS SON PROPIEDAD DE TOMO TAKABAYASHI

CAPITULO 9: "Nuestro maravilloso secreto"

La cena en el Palacio Pacto de Sangre..., toda una formalidad, ni una sola noche habían dejado sus protocolos, por orden de Gunter, como si el rey Maou estuviese allí.

Esta ocasión sería verdaderamente especial, ya que por fin el rey Yuuri compartiría la mesa con el resto de la familia real.

Sin embargo, tal situación no sería de regocijo ni de camaradería. La situación previa originó todo un escándalo, en el momento que el rey pelinegro se enteró que ya no iba a formar parte de la vida de su antiguo prometido Wolfram von Bielefield

Los tres hombres mayores y el joven Wolfram se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Nadie pronunciaba palabras, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos, y los vasos al ser retornados a su sitio.

Gúnter no dejaba de suspirar y probar bocado con melancolía. La negativa rotunda de su amado rey fue completa y directa, sin consideraciones, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que había mandado preparar el platillo favorito del rey...ni siquiera eso. Debido a su carácter, Gúnter se martirizaba pensando en el sufrimiento por el que Yuuri pasaba, y buscaba sentirlo como propio. Así era él pelimorado.

Por su parte Conrad y Gwendal comían de forma parsimoniosa y metódica, uno frente al otro, sin levantar la mirada hacia ninguno de los otros comensales. La verdad, es que no había ya nada de qué hablar: la situación ya estaba resuelta y ellos solamente podían ser simples espectadores.

Una situación especial, experimentaba Wolfram, quien en su asiento probaba bocado con desgano, mirando sutilmente el asiento que correspondía a Yuuri y que ahora estaba vacío. Cuando le informaron que la cena estaba servida, más pudo su deseo de ver al pelinegro que la falta de apetito. Además negarse no hubiese sido una opción, Andrea podría enterarse de su ausencia en la mesa, era lo mas probable, siempre se enteraba y lo más seguro era de que esta actitud fuera de reclamo hacia él y ya estaba harto de escenas de enfado.

Lamentablemente, Yuuri avisó que no bajaría a cenar por encontrarse indispuesto. Todo su cuerpo deseaba verlo y disfrutar de esa varonil imagen del rey, pero este deseo tuvo que ser escondido ya que el pelinegro no asistiría a la mesa.

Su actitud era desganada, comía porque ya estaba allí y no era el hecho de que comenzará a hacer escenas engreídas de antaño, ya que esto podría dar pie a muchas controversias sobre su real estado de ánimo y por más que se encontrase alicaído no iba a flaquear siendo él un soldado incólume. Así que, era mejor apurarse en terminar y dejar que el tiempo corra, finalmente ya estaba pronto a estrechar su destino: el matrimonio con Andrea von Greek y el alejamiento de su amado Yuuri Shibuya.

Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación cavilando en lo que Anissina le había informado...

Inicio Flashback

Su majestad...debo decirle que sus dudas son infundadas, el joven Wolfram no comparte cama con su prometido Andrea...a pesar de que este le reclamó que lo hiciera, recordándole su anterior compromiso

El ojinegro levantó su mirada, tratando de imaginar cómo le hubiese roto la cara a ese maldito de haber podido hacerlo, de tan solo pensar en su insistencia en hacer que el rubio compartiera cama con él.

Wolfram se negó rotundamente – continuó la pelirroja – alegando que esta vez quería llevar las cosas con más calma, esperando hasta la noche de bodas... Afortunadamente esta excusa fue aceptada, aunque de mala manera, por Andrea quien no insistió.

Eso significa que...

Significa, su majestad, que Wolfram duerme solo...todas las noches...y hasta donde yo sé, por lo que me cuentan sus sirvientes, cierra la puerta por dentro.

Yuuri se detuvo un instante, a analizar estas palabras y luego continuó tanteando la situación...

Anissina...me has dicho todo lo importante, me has dicho las reglas sobre la ruptura del compromiso y también me has dicho lo que debo hacer...dime ¿por qué?- terminó mirando con algo de desconfianza. A estas alturas era lo que más sentía.

Sencillamente...-respondió Anissina mirando fijamente a Yuuri, quien retrocedió su cabeza por ese gesto- porque quiero hacerlo. Lo que ustedes dos sienten se percibe en el ambiente...desde hace mucho tiempo. Wolfram es el hermano de mi mejor amigo, es un joven cuya personalidad es puro fuego... ¡quema!, pero desde que esta con ese hombre llamado Andrea von Greek, esa hermosa flama se ha extinguido y no se le ve más.

Anissina se dio la vuelta hacia el enorme espejo de pie que se encontraba frente a la cama, parándose en frente y moviéndose como de una modelo se tratase. Mientras lo hacía continuó con su alegato...

..Yo sé perfectamente que Wolfram no ama a Andrea...él te sigue amando a ti Yuuri...

Yuuri sintió una exaltación en su pecho que le hizo responder inmediatamente con algo de ira...

¡¡Eso no es cierto!!...¡si así fuera, él se hubiera negado rotundamente a esta relación!

Pues te aseguró Yuuri, que Wolfram te ama a ti más que a nadie...- los ojos de Yuuri temblaron- pero las razones del por qué siguió con este compromiso, solamente él te las podrá explicar.

Dejó de verse al espejo recuperando su aire desenfadado y se dirigió hacia el rey preguntando...

¿Y bien Yuuri, vas o no vas a embarazar a Wolfram?

Fin del flashback

Aún sentado, buscaba no soltar carcajadas nerviosas por toda esta especie de sátira en el que ambos eran protagonistas. La verdad que la solución no era para nada despreciable: el hecho de seducir a ese hermoso y sensual rubio al punto de llevarlo a la cama, no una sino varias veces, hasta dejarlo embarazado, era tan tentador. Sin embargo, había un riesgo: el que Wolfram no aceptará la situación, pero si era como decía Anissina, el rubio soldado estaba más enamorado que antes.

El rostro de Yuuri, que un principio era de ilusión ansiosa, se transformó en uno de disconformidad. Si era cierto que Wolfram aún lo amaba, ¿qué le impulsó a aceptar a la sabandija de von Greek? Esa era una duda que le carcomía el alma.

En fin, era mejor hacerle caso a Anissina, y preguntárselo al mismo Wolfram en su momento. Por ahora, lo importante era planificar la forma en la que iba a llevar a cabo semejante empresa...

Habían pasado treinta minutos, desde que la cena terminó. Gwendal mandó llamar a su hermano menor, decisión tomada, gracias a la insistencia de Conrad, a quien no le parecía dejar por zanjada la actual situación de más pequeño hijo de la anterior reina Maou.

Wolfram sabía cuál era la razón por la que su hermano mayor lo había mandado llamar. Estaba cansado: los acontecimiento de la mañana, el maltrato de Andrea hacia su persona, la exaltación de Yuuri al enterarse de la noticia y su posterior despreció tanto que ni siquiera se presentó a cenar, desairándolos a todos. Lo único que quería era que el día terminará ya, irse a descansar si es que podía, o por lo menos alejarse del mundo durante un par de horas, probablemente llorando por su destino tan extraño que primero le puso a Yuuri, luego se lo quitó y que ahora le ponía a un ser llamado Andrea, que más que amor sólo iba a buscar poseer su cuerpo indefinidamente sin afectos.

Apoyó su mano en el picaporte dorado de la inmensa puerta de la biblioteca, tomó un respiró con los ojos cerrados, sólo era cuestión de aguantar unos minutos más. Después de este pequeño respiró dejó ver sus hermosas esferas verdes, no cabía duda que su belleza era celestial. Modificó su rostro contrariado y adoptó una postura seria, algo más clásico en él desde hace unos meses, para poder conversar con sus hermanos.

Abrió la puerta y saludó con cortesía...

¿querías verme herman...?- dejó la palabra incompleta al percatarse que su admirado hemano Gwendal no estaba solo sino acompañado por Conrad. Miró consternado, a su otro hermano, quien le devolvía la mirada con más afecto.

Wolfram siéntate- ordenó el pelilargo con su tono grueso, propio de él

El rubio no se movía y no dejaba de intercambiar su mirada entre sus dos hermanos. Le incomodaba algo así.

Wolfram, - volvió a llamar Gwendal, haciendo que vuelva a entonar su mirada hacia éste- Conrad fue el que ha insistido en esta conversación...está verdaderamente preocupado, al igual que yo...Así que no he podido negarme a su pedido...Siéntate.

Wolfram agachó la cabeza, y con resignación avanzó hacia el lugar que le indicaba sentándose cabizbajo.

Supongo que ya sabes cuál es el motivo de mi llamado...

Sí hermano...

Y entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?

El rubio no respondió ante esa pregunta, durante mucho tiempo él no había querido enfrentarse a ésta, pensando que su gran amor nunca volvería. Pero no sospechaba cuán equivocado estaba.

yo...

Wolfram – la voz de Conrad le hizo sobresaltarse –discúlpanos si nos entrometemos – continuo con una sonrisa franca – pero queremos saber si te encuentras bien... nuestras intenciones son las mejores posibles...

Como veras Wolfram –esta vez fue Gwendal el que tomó la palabra - no intentamos presionarte...sin embargo, creemos que, como tus hermanos mayores, debemos orientarte para elegir correctamente.

Terminaron de hablar los dos hombres, y esperaron pacientemente la respuesta de Wolfram, quien había escuchado todo con mucha atención. Pasó un breve instante hasta que...

Les agradezco mucho su preocupación hacia mi persona...pero...no es necesario que la tengan ya que yo...yo...

El pelilargo y el castaño se quedaron en expectación para escuchar las palabras definitorias del rubio

- yo... ¡he decidido proseguir el compromiso que tengo con Andrea von Greek!...

Los dos hombres, quienes había permanecidos alertas y esperando la respuesta, tuvieron que suspirar con resignación al escuchar estas palabras. Pensaron, por un momento, que su hermano, con la llegada de Yuuri, reflexionaría y volvería a los brazos del rey maou, dejando a ese joven von Greek que era más que obvio no amaba. Pero todo fue una ilusión, al parecer, y por la inflexibilidad de Wolfram, si lo quería.

lamentó haberlos preocupado tanto, pero... – y esta vez mostró una amplia sonrisa tranquilizadora abriendo más sus ojos- ¡yo estoy muy bien! ¡y deseo continuar con mi compromiso con Andrea...!

¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Conrad de forma muy delicada...

¡Sí Weller! ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

No deberías hacerme esa pregunta, considerando que lo estas...-respondió astutamente Conrad mirando a su hermano quien se sintió desenmascarado, sin embargo no perdió su actitud firme.

Pues la hago porque no he dado ninguna muestra de no estarlo.

¡Wolfram! – Gwendal se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio quien lo miraba algo intimidado- Si tu nos dices eso, asumiremos que es la verdad

¡Gwendal! – exclamó Conrad, mientras el pelilargo levantaba su mano mostrándole la palma indicándole que esperé.

Pero, solamente quiero decirte que espero no estés cometiendo ningún error y estés plenamente consiente de lo que estás haciendo..

Estas palabras hicieron temblar el alma de Wolfram. Nunca había visto a sus hermanos llegar hasta ese punto de la preocupación, ya que siempre habían confiado en sus habilidades para cuidarse solo.

Agachó los ojos y en un respiró respondió...

No te preocupes querido hermano...Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo...

Wolfram... – dijo el castaño con algo de nostalgia

Y ahora si me permiten, estoy muy cansado, y quiero retirarme a mis aposentos.

Gwendal concedió el permiso, cediéndole el paso, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera de pie y silenciosamente caminará hasta la puerta. La abrió pero antes de salir se detuvo girando su cabeza haciendo moverse sus largas hebras rubias.

Weller...tú tampoco te preocupes...Yo estaré bien te lo prometo...Y en cuanto a Yu...- se interrumpió y luego se corrigió- en cuanto al rey Maou, también estará bien...

Conrad miraba los pasos de su medio hermano menor, alejándose por el gran pasillo y analizando estas últimas palabras.

¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en no insistirle?

Ya lo oíste Conrad, ha tomado su decisión y es todo...-respondió con calma desesperante que hizo que el castaño volteará exigente.

¿¿¿Cómo puedes decir eso??? ¿¿¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar sí Wolfram decide mal???

¡Conrad!...-llamó haciendo que el castaño se calmará -¡Wolfram es mi hermano menor! ¡no me digas que soy indiferente ante él! ¡te aseguró que no hay nadie más pendiente en él que yo...!

Gwendal terminó con firmeza, demostrándole al otro que también deseaba lo mejor por su pequeño hermano rubio.

¡pero no podemos hacer más...! – continuó el pelilargo- ya conoces las reglas del Gran Shinou...

Esto desarmó a Conrad, quien sabía bien que esta era la muralla para todos los compromisos

no volveremos a entrometernos más...no quiero martirizar más a mi hermano...-terminó von Walde, sentándose en su mullido mueble atrás de su escritorio.

Entiendo...si ya no me necesitas me retiro- dijo Conrad despidiéndose de su hermano y saliendo por la misma puerta por la que saliera el rubio, dejando a un pensativo Gwendal que tampoco estaba contentó con el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

Se arrojó en su suave colchón de sabanas color melón, apenas llegó a su habitación. Había cerrado bien su puerta para que nadie se introdujera. Tomó una de las almohadas, apretándola con sus brazos muy cerca a su rostro. Las palabras de su prometido aún resonaban en su cabeza...

Inicio del Flashback

Los besos que le daba Andrea lo lastimaban, eran demasiado fuertes, parecía como si no le importará nada más que satisfacerse el mismo. Estaban despidiéndose, o eso llamaba von Greek, a esa rutina antes de abandonar el Palacio Pacto de Sangre.

Las manos del joven, quemaban, por lo menos así lo sentía Wolfram a pesar de que tenía puesto su uniforme. Y es que Andrea lo recorría con demasiada ansiedad, parecía que estaba desesperado por poseer su cuerpo. Esto era algo que a Wolfram no le gustaba. En un momento, Wolfram no pudo más, y es que Andrea era demasiado violento en sus afectos, tuvo que quitárselo empujándolo.

-¿¿qué pasa??- preguntó molesto el joven moreno

- es que...me estas...lastiman...

- ¡¡ya te he dicho que no me digas eso...!!- reprendió con fuerza al tiempo que lo apretaba por la cintura mucho más haciendo que soltará un leve quejido.

- esta bien Andrea...pero...estoy cansado...quiero ir a...

- ¿¿¿¡a dónde!???...¿¿¿acaso con el rey Maou???- dijo con rabia y celos enfermizos, sabiendo que hacía poco el rubio había querido ver como se encontraba Yuuri luego de ver romperse los cristales de su habitación.

- ¡no! ¡Yo no quiero ir a verle!

Y entonces Andrea lo agarró de su rostro con una mano aprentándole la quijada en forma amenazante...

- ¡¡¡eso espero!!!..-dijo arrastrando sus palabras- ¡no quiero enterarme de que estas cerca!...¡¡ya te dije que tu eres mió!!- terminó muy prepotente. Wolfram se asustaba por esta actitud en extremo bárbara de su prometido.

Y mostrando luego una sonrisa maquiavélica, continuo...

- Y ni que él se te acerque... ¡porque no me va importar que sea el rey Maou!..¡Tu bien sabes que los von Greek tenemos mucho poder!...¡si él se te acerca...¡¡¡NO DUDARÉ EN DAÑARLO INCLUSO EN MATARLO!!!- dijo mostrando su cara como una demonio

- Andrea por fa...- Wolfram no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Andrea nuevamente se apoderaron de los suyos con violencia y otro quejido quedó atrapado entre ellos...

Fin del flashback...

- No puedo...no puedo romper el compromiso con Andrea – unas lagrimas aparecieron por sus verdes y cayeron hacia la blanca almohada – por más que amé a Yuuri...debo continuar con Andrea...

Eran las tres de la mañana, los habitantes principales de Palacio de Sangre dormían. Salvo los guardias que cumplían su labor vigilante, los pasillos estaban oscuros y silenciosos.

El hermoso rubio descansaba en su cama, luego de haber pasado un buen tiempo dando vueltas en ella, buscando conciliar el sueño. Finalmente lo había conseguido escasamente hacía unos veinte minutos, aún entre sueños escuchó un ruido particular que lo hizo abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

Se irguió de la cama con su cabellera larga revuelta y frotándose sus ojos para acostumbrarlos.

qué...qué es ese ruido...- dijo, débilmente por el sueño. Nuevamente el ruido, pero esta vez se sentían como alas chocando entre ellas y un golpe en su ventana. Eso le hizo estar más alerta.

Otra vez...- ya más conciente, volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido. Su cama estaba algo alejado de este ruido por lo que tuvo que ponerse de pie al oírlo.

Caminó hacia uno de los balcones cuya ventana estaba cerrada, para ver que era lo que hacía tanto ruido. Por la noche fría se había tomado la molestia de cerrar las ventanas.

No podía ver que era lo que ocasionaba ese sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba a la ventana. Apuró el paso, ladeando su cabeza para poder visualizar eso que estaba golpeando el cristal.

Cuando por fin llegó a esta, su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo se estremeció por lo que veía, haciendo que su respiración se volviera agitada.

Yuuri...

Sostenido por los hombros, por uno de esos esqueletos voladores, el rey Maou Yuuri Shibuya, se encontraba mirando fijamente a quien ahora se había convertido en su objetivo de conquista nocturna. Yuuri también se quedó impactado por lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Wolfram estaba sensualmente hermoso. Había dejado esa inmensa bata blanca con lazos y la había reemplazado por un negligé lila transparente corto que dejaba ver sus larga y sinuosas piernas. El negligé era de tiras y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que únicamente una parte de su cuerpo, su entrepierna, estaba cubierta. Todo esto enmarcado por esa salvaje y larga cabellera rubia y un rostro de ángel de ojos verdes.

Yuuri supo en ese instante, por las reacciones hormonales de su cuerpo, que no se había equivocado con esa decisión y que si tenía que hacerle el amor a Wolfram varias veces ¡lo haría! ¡Y con gran placer!

Wolfram estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que veían sus ojos. Yuuri estaba volando en la ventana de su habitación.

Yuuri...pero ¿qué...

¡Ábreme!- ordenó como pocas veces lo había hecho. Estaba muy ansioso de hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Wolfram se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra mezclada con esa voz varonil que había adquirido Yuuri en estos años. Fue entonces que impulsado por esa extraña sensación, que avanzó y giró el pestillo. El pelinegro entonces hizo que el esqueleto se adelantará y de un empujón abrió la ventana haciendo que el viento ingresará provocando agitación en la cabellera del sexy rubio.

Wolfram retrocedió unos pocos pasos al sentir el avance de Yuuri, aún agarrado por los pies del esqueleto. De pronto el ojinegro fue depositado cerca de Wolfram y a penas piso suelo avanzó hasta ese níveo cuerpo lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un poderoso beso que dejó al rubio impactado. La calavera se fue por el mismo camino por donde vino.

Así fue, Yuuri estrechaba a Wolfram con mucha pasión de su cintura mientras lo besaba ardientemente. Al principio el rubio tuvo un shock por el sorpresivo gesto, pero no pasaron muchos segundos para perderse en ese deseado beso.

Yuuri movía sus labios con ansia buscando entrar en esa maravillosa boca, algo que fue cumplido porque Wolfram lanzó un gemido provocando que esta se abriera. Nuevamente otro gemido del rubio pero esta vez por sentir la lengua de Yuuri recorrerle el interior de su boca.

Yuuri estaba muy excitado, todo lo acontecido en el día y la planeación de la noche en su habitación lo dejaron en ese estado. Aún besando a Wolfram, bajó una de sus manos hacia el redondo trasero de Wolfram y lo sostuvo de allí iniciando el camino hacia la cama del rubio.

Jadeó al sentir esa mano traviesa sosteniéndole su derriere, era algo excitante. No estaba pensando, ni siquiera cuando retrocedían paso a paso hacia su cama, finalmente los besos de Yuuri eran un dulce de leche en su boca.

No hizo nada ni detuvo nada, sino hasta que sintió ser colocado en su cama y Yuuri encima de él. Fue allí que reaccionó cortando bruscamente el beso.

Espe...ra...- dijo en una exhalación Wolfram, ladeando su cabeza dándole oportunidad al ojinegro de lamer el pabellón de su oreja derecha.

Yuuri...esper... mmmmm

Yuuri no respondía simplemente se limitaba a besar el rostro y cuello de Wolfram quien jadeaba por la sensación pero al mismo tiempo trataba de detenerlo.

¿por qué...por qué... estas...aquí. mmmmm? –fue lo que pudo preguntar antes de gemir cuando Yuuri lamió su belicosa manzana de Adam

Ante esta pregunta Yuuri cesó sus atenciones y encaró a Wolfram mirándolo con toda la ardiente pasión que tenía dentro. Su mirada negra estaba impregnada de anhelo y deseo, a tal punto que el rubio se estremeció bajo el cuerpo de Yuuri...

¡te deseo!... ¡te deseo como un loco! ¡Y quiero demostrártelo!...- cuando dijo esto último bajo su mano izquierda hacia la pierna de Wolfram y comenzó a acariciarla recorriendo el camino desde la rodilla, pasando por el muslo hasta meterla debajo del negligé en la cadera provocando que el joven soltará un gemido.

¡aaahhhhh!-exclamó Wolfram ya excitándose por estas caricias.

Si...- continuó Yuuri esta vez lamiendo el hombro derecho de Wolfram quien no sabía que hacer para controlar la convulsión de su cuerpo, el color rojo de su rostro y sus gemidos- ¡esta noche la disfrutaremos juntos...está y muchas noches más!

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Yuuri levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y de un solo golpe se arrancó la camisa mostrándole a Wolfram el efecto de su entrenamiento como jugador de béisbol. A sus 18 años, el cuerpo de Yuuri era escultural y bien formado, músculos relativamente marcados, abdomen plano y brazos fuertes que podían destrozar o proteger a quien quiera. El dulce ojiverde abrió esas gemas encantadoras, que temblaron de ver ese maravilloso espectáculo que era el cuerpo de su amado rey Maou.

Yuuri volvió como un león a su presa, y con ansia se aventó hacia Wolfram besando y lamiendo los hombros, la cara y el pecho parcialmente descubierto del rubio quien se dejaba hacer completamente agitado..

Dime...dime...Wolfram mmmm- pedía entre lamidas Yuuri – dime...si quieres esto o no...

Estas palabras oídas por el rubio fueron como un detonante para dejar salir todo ese sentimiento que le inspiraba Yuuri. No podía negárselo a él mismo, podía negarlo a sus hermanos, a Andrea, al mundo entero, pero no a su propio espíritu: Amaba a Yuuri con todas sus fuerzas. Sin reparar en nada, Wolfram abrazó a Yuuri por el cuello y dirigió su boca hacia la del pelinegro para besarlo con una intensidad no conocida.

Fue todo para que Yuuri, se dejará arrastrar y arrastrará a Wolfram en un torrente de pasión desmedida.

Quitó el negligé al rubio dejándolo prácticamente desnudo sólo con la trucita que le cubría la entrepierna. Por fin pudieron sentir sus pieles como debía ser. El pelinegro jadeaba entre los labios de Wolfram mientras recorría la piel ardiente del rubio. Wolfram gemía al sentir las manos calientes del ojinegro que parecía querer dejar una marca en su piel

Soltó el beso y recorriendo con sus labios el caminó, Yuuri besó barbilla, cuello y pecho de Wolfram hasta ubicarse a un rosado y blanco pezón..

¡qué rosadito! – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a chuparlo con sus labios lamiéndolo con su lengua.

¡aaaaaahhhhh Yuuri! – se agitó el rubio ante semejante trató. No podía imaginarse que así pudiera ser el amor: tan poderoso.

Yuuri lamía cada pezón con ansia loca, intercambiando entre ellos, dejándolos duritos y erectos, húmedos por la saliva.

Bajó lamiendo con su lengua el abdomen y el pequeño ombligo del rubio, quien estaba en éxtasis y rojo como una fresa. Sus verdes temblaban y no dejaba de pensar: "Yuuri...Yuuri...Yuuri", eso era lo único que pasaba en su mente.

Al fin llegó a su delicada y virginal entrepierna, no dudó de un tirón sacó la trucita dejando libre al ya duro miembro de Wolfram que se irguió frente a él. Una sonrisa pícara cruzó por sus labios y...

Yuuri... ¿qué hac...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!- gritó Wolfram, quien había levantado levemente su cabeza para ver qué pretendía hacer su ahora amante, pero que dejó caer con violencia cuando sintió algo muy caliente y húmedo que se movía por su tronco.

Yuuri mamaba el tronco y la cabeza de Wolfram con desesperación pasando su lengua por todo el largo y la punta provocando que el rubio gritara, revolcándose sobre la cama...

¡¡¡aaaaahhhhhh!!!...mmmmm... ¡aaaaaaahhhhhh¡ ¡¡Yuuriii...¡¡mmmmmm!!!

No conformé con eso, el ojinegro abrió todo lo posible las piernas del rubio, quien sintió más la presión y levantó la cabeza para poder ver lo que le hacían. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor, e incluso se podía distinguir húmedas sus rubias hebras.

De manera inconciente, tomó con sus blancas manos, la cabeza de Yuuri con el fin de estimular a que continue con mayor intensidad.

Era increíble la nueva sensación que le estremecía el alma y el cuerpo agitándolo sobre el colchón, sus manos apretaban la fina colcha mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado y su rostro enrojecía cada vez más. De su pequeña boca únicamente salían gemidos y grititos, mezclados con la palabra Yuuri. Wolfram se sentía en el paraíso. Los minutos pasaron provocando que el rubio no aguantara más y buscará liberarse...

¡Yuuri...Yuu...ya quie...aaaaaahhh yaaaa!

El ojinegro se libero sólo un poco para decir..

¡suéltalo...yo me la bebo toda! ...mmmmm...

Fue todo lo que el rubio necesitó para dar un grito poderoso llenando la boca de Yuuri con su semilla.

¡AAAAAAAHHHHH MMMMMM!- terminó convulsionando su frágil cuerpo sobre la cama mientras Yuuri bebía todo lo posible, disfrutando la esencia de Wolfram

El rubio respiraba con agitación, fue su primer orgasmo, y con la persona que amaba. Sin embargo no pudo evitar enrojecerse al extremo, al ver cómo Yuuri saboreaba su semen como si fuera una deliciosa bebida..

Yuuri...¿por qué...

¿Por qué lo bebo?- completó con morbo y acercándose hasta el rostro colorado del rubio- ¡porque es tuyo...viene de ti! ¡ya te lo dije... hoy serás completamente mío! – y volvió a darle un beso intenso haciéndole probar algo de su esencia.

Al tiempo que se besaban con desesperación intercambiando saliva, Yuuri no vaciló ni un momento en meter uno de sus dedos por entre sus bocas. Wolfram besaba ahora, los labios de Yuuri y su dedo. Sólo lo dejo unos segundos hasta que se empapará bien, y luego lo bajo hasta llegar a ese virginal orificio latente. Fue entonces que lo metió en un solo movimiento haciendo que el rubio se contrajera, acto que provocó mayor succión en esa zona.

Yuuri se volvió loco y sin demora, empezó a moverlo metiéndolo y sacándolo suavemente, lamiendo cuanto rincón níveo estuviera a su alcance. Por su parte, Wolfram estaba extasiado, no podía contener sus gemidos y jadeos, o no quería contenerlos. Tuvieron mucha suerte que su habitación fuera grande y espaciosa así habría menos posibilidades de que el ruido saliera de allí.

¡estoy loco por ti Wolfram! ...¡te haré mío!... – decían entre besos y caricias ansiosas Yuuri. Estaba cegado por el deseo y la pasión, sin importar nada cumpliría su cometido: le haría el amor a ese hermoso ángel rubio, las veces que sea necesario hasta dar fruto. Este pensamiento, lo hizo excitarse tanto que le hizo ir más allá.

¡¡¡mmmm!!! ¡¡Yuuri...aaahhh!- Wolfram exclamó cuando sintió mayor presión en sus anillos. El ojinegro metió dos dedos más moviéndolos como el anterior.

Wolfram flexionó su piernas por instinto poniéndolas a cada lado y apretando con ellas el cuerpo de Yuuri. El rey maou, cuando vio que ya estaba preparado, por la amplitud y lubricación que sintió, retiró los dedos, recibiendo un quejido y luego una mirada de sorpresa del rubio que levantó un poco la cabeza, al ver que el ojinegro se ponía de rodillas en medio de sus piernas bajaba el cierre de su pantalón dejando libre su enorme, erguido y goteante miembro.

Yuuri...- fue lo único que dijo con su voz dulce, y su mirada verde intensa.

Yuuri le sonrío con lasciva única que enrojeció al rubio, levantó ambas piernas y las subió hasta sus hombros, agachó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de su amor rubio manteniendo apuntado su miembro en su objetivo...

relájate...mi amor...no te haré daño...sólo te haré gozar... –dijo esto con tal sensualidad que Wolfram casi se desmaya de la emoción y no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar nada porque de pronto sintió algo que le atravesaba como una espada y parecía que lo partía en dos. No quiso gritar, solamente se mordió los labios, cerró sus ojos aguantándose el dolor, aunque un quejido apagado salió de su boquita rosada.

Yuuri en cambio se sentía en el séptimo cielo, una sensación jamás experimentada, una apretura en su miembro que le hacía vibrar de placer extremo. Quería moverse como un demente pero sabía que si lo hacía lastimaría a Wolfram y eso era lo menos que deseaba, así que...

mmm...Wolf...ram...dime cuándo y lo haré..mmm...-dijo con algo de ansiedad por sentir esa humedad caliente apretándole

Wolfram abrió sus enormes ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: Estaba haciendo el amor con Yuuri, su ex-prometido, no con Andrea su actual prometido, en otras palabras estaba cometiendo adulterio, con el rey Maou... ¡pero qué estupendo se sentía!

Haz...lo...- fue lo único que dijo y este fue el disparo de inicio que recibió Yuuri para comenzar a moverse penetrando a Wolfram.

Inició con entradas lentas y armónicas hasta acostumbrar a Wolfram quien en principio parecía dolerle. Pero pronto el dolor se alejó para dar paso al placer, y Yuuri pudo darse cuenta de que el rubio bajo él, comenzaba a gozar con locura porque su rostro cambió a uno de placer y felicidad mientras gemidos extasiados salían de su boca. Aquí Yuuri intensificó sus arremetidas entrando y saliendo de ese orificio caliente que lo apretaba poderosamente.

Parecían fieras en celo, parecían que se iba a morir mañana, parecían unos animales sedientos de sexo. Sus gemidos guturales y jadeos llenaron la habitación y sus movimientos se volvieron más violentos, haciendo que reboten sobre el colchón del que se podía escuchar los resortes.

Sudaban copiosamente y era más intenso por la posición que mantenían: Wolfram abajo con las piernas en los hombros y brazos de Yuuri con su colita arriba penetrado por Yuuri quien estaba encima, sosteniendo las blancas y largas piernas del rubio moviendo sus caderas en un continuo mete y saca. Era tal la fricción entre ambos cuerpos que el miembro de Wolfram ya despierto, era apretado y masturbado por el abdomen de Yuuri con cada bombeo que éste hacía en su trasero. Estuvieron así por unos minutos que para ellos fueron gloriosos, entregándose con una desesperación tal que ni siquiera les importó lo que sucedería al día siguiente después de esto. Finalmente el esperado orgasmo llegó para ambos...

¡¡¡Yuuri...Yuuri...Yuuri...no...no puedo...más...aaah aaah..ahhh!!

¡¡¡Yo tampoco...aaahhh mmm!!!

Fue entonces que Wolfram se prendió con más fuerza del cuello de Yuuri con ambos brazos y se liberó..

¡¡¡Yuuri..Yuuri...YUURIIIIII...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- soltó el hermoso rubio contrayendo, su pelvis con fuerza, liberando su semen por segunda vez, manchando el vientre de ambos.

Yuuri tan solo se aguanto un poco para poder sentir ese orgasmo que lo enloqueció porque lo anillos del rubio se cerraron más apretándolo, ocasionando que él también se soltará llenando el interior de Wolfram mientras gritaba su nombre...

¡¡¡¡¡WOLFRAMMMM AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡SI SIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!- exclamó dando tres bombeo fuertes contra el trasero del rubio, escuchándose el choque de las carnes de ambos.

Inmediatamente liberados, Yuuri cayó encima de Wolfram que no lo soltó ni un momento, aún con sus piernas elevadas. La respiración agitada, por el ejercicio extremo era evidente en los dos jóvenes, sus pechos se movían aceleradamente.

Yuuri levantó su cabeza que había estado oculta en el hombro de Wolfram, ambos se vieron con intensidad y en el acto un nuevo beso apareció, pero este era del tipo dulce y delicado que se dan los amantes luego de una poderosa sesión de sexo y entrega sin límites.

Mientras lo hacían, Yuuri bajó delicadamente las piernas del rubio todavía elevadas, saliendo del interior. Wolfram hizo un leve gesto de dolor, cuando salieron de dentro de él y sintió que algo caliente discurría por entre sus piernas.

está húmedo y...caliente – dijo haciendo hincapié a lo que salía de su entrada.

Yuuri bajó la mirada y notó que entremezclado con su semen había algo rojizo. Se dio cuenta de que Wolfram nunca había dejado a nadie tocarlo. Únicamente el rey Maou iba a ser su dueño.

Wolfram...- exclamó emocionado y abrazó a su rubio amante quien aún cansado lo recibió entre sus brazos volviéndose a entregar en un beso.

Se soltaron y sin decir nada más Wolfram bostezó con confianza. Se había olvidado de su verdadera condición, o quiso olvidarlo, se sentía muy feliz en este momento como para recordar la cara de su prometido Andrea von Greek.

Tengo sueño Yuuri...- dijo suavemente cerrando sus bellos ojos verdes – vamos a dormir...

Yuuri se encantó con esta tierna imagen de Wolfram engreído. Así que sin decir más, bajó de la cama, tomó en sus brazos a su amor para colocarlo más cerca de la cabecera. Con ayuda de un soñoliento Wolfram, pudo abrir la sábanas para colocarlo dentro de ellas.

quédate...quédate conmigo Yuuri – pidió tomándole del brazo, pensando que el ojinegro de iría.

Claro que sí Wolfram...me quedaré contigo- respondió acostándose a su lado.

Wolfram le dio la espalda Yuuri y este rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura y así permanecieron, sintiendo sus respiraciones hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana y el sol se coló por su ventana junto con el viento que la movió haciendo que se cierre violentamente provocando un ruido que lo despertó abruptamente..

¡Yuuri!- gritó sobresaltado incorporando medio cuerpo de su cama agitando su rubia cabellera. Volteó su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie allí.

Su mirada verde fue de consternación al inicio, pero después se fijó bien y notó que en el medio de la almohada yacía una hoja de papel.

La tomó, leyendo luego cada párrafo escrito por la letra de su siempre amado Yuuri:

"_No digas nada sobre lo que pasó...será nuestro secreto...nuestro maravilloso secreto...tú y yo unidos por nuestro gran amor...todas las noches..._

_Yuuri"._

Wolfram sonrío y volvió a caer sobre su almohada, giró su cuerpo y pegó su cabeza a la que ocupará Yuuri y comenzó a olerla extasiado en ese dulce aroma que pertenecía a Yuuri Shibuya. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar por toda esta hermosa experiencia. Pero de repente se sobresaltó y su cuerpo tembló de miedo. Volvió a incorporarse asustado por un rostro y una voz que retumbaba en su cerebro:

"¡¡¡NO DUDARÉ EN DAÑARLO INCLUSO EN MATARLO!!!"- las palabras de Andrea von Greek.

¡no...no puedo permitirlo...no puedo..!!- exclamó - ¡no dejaré que Andrea te haga daño Yuuri!.

De repente tuvo una profunda tristeza al pensar cuál era la única solución...

si tengo que evitar que esto pasé otra vez...lo haré...lo haré...no dejaré que Yuuri lo vuelva a hacer...- dijo poco convencido y con una mirada desolada.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y darse una ducha fría, sintió dolor en su pelvis y piernas. Sus ojos brillaron al recordar porque era: ya no era virgen, Yuuri se la había quitado con facilidad, pero a partir de ahora no iba a permitir que esto se repita.

Wolfram, Wolfram, ¿no sabes que Yuuri vendrá todas las noches y no cesará hasta cumplir su objetivo: Engendrar un heredero en tu vientre?.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

¡¡GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES!! Y DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

_**Capitulo 4: La segunda noche**_

Corría por los inmensos jardines del palacio Pacto de Sangre, corría en busca del rey Maoh.

Anissina le había comunicado el retorno del ojinegro tan pronto como le fue posible. Lamentablemente no pudo venir antes, los directores de ese estricto colegio al que la habían mandando no se lo permitieron. Quiso echar mil y una maldiciones, pero considerando que ella estaba en el ojo de todos por ser la hija del rey de Shin Makoku, guardó silencio y compostura.

Sin embargo, su corazón se alegró de pensar que pronto vería a su querido padre. Apenas llegó fue recibida por Conrad Weller, quien no sólo le dio la bienvenida sino que de inmediato, le dijo dónde se encontraba Yuuri, quien no sabía de la visita de la pequeña.

Greta, de 11 años, ya denotaba que sería una joven muy bella, con su cabellera castaña amarrada en una trenza, y esos inmensos ojos marrones llenos de vitalidad. Quería darle una sorpresa a su amado padre, a quien había extrañado y necesitado durante estos largos tres años. Ella estaba segura, a pesar de lo que Wolfram una vez le dijo, que Yuuri volvería para gobernar con justicia Shin Makoku, casarse con su prometido y participar como su padre en todo lo que respecta su vida.

Fue muy doloroso, cuando se enteró de la decisión de Wolfram Bieldfield de comprometerse con Andrea von Greek. Según Greta, fue casi una traición al recuerdo de Yuuri. Tanto fue su descontento, que decidió romper todo lazo con Wolfram, con quien había formado una linda amistad...

¡no quiero volver a hablar más con ese joven que ha engañado a mi padre...!

Y eso fue todo. Wolfram no respondió cuando se enteró de aquello, pero durante una semana no salió de sus habitaciones, hasta que finalmente Andrea le ordenó que lo hiciera alegando que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a berrinches de niñas tontas y malcriadas.

Pero de eso habían pasado seis meses, Greta se encontraba de lo más contenta en medio de ese enorme jardín que adornaba el frontis del Palacio de Sangre, preparando mentalmente todo lo que iba a decirle y hacerle a su padre como bienvenida. En esas estaba cuando, a punto de ingresar por la puerta principal, una figura sale por ésta deteniendo abruptamente su paso.

¡pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.!..- la boca torcida de Andrea se dejó ver asustando un poco a la pequeña – ¡si es la hija de nuestro...flamante rey! – dijo lo último con un tono burlesco.

Greta permaneció quieta y muy seria. El joven que estaba en frente de ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Y cómo iba a agradarle si la vez que lo conoció se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería era destruir todo el legado que Yuuri había dejado en el poco tiempo que permaneció como rey.

¿qué?... ¿no me vas a hablar...niña?...-dijo enfatizando en el peor de los tonos esa última palabra.

Greta lo siguió mirando sin dirigirle la palabra...

no me importa...eres una mocosa malcriada...

La niña siguió en su mutismo y sus ojos algo coléricos. Pero esa expresión cambió un poco cuando escuchó otra voz...

Andrea ya estoy listo...vamos a cabal...-Wolfram guardó silencio al ver tras su prometido a la pequeña Greta. Los ojos del rubio temblaron levemente, él siempre quiso a esa pequeña niña e incluso se imaginaba un hogar junto a Yuuri y la castañita.

Si Greta tuvo un rostro de desagrado para Andrea para Wolfram fue de total reproche, ella no le perdonaría la traición a su padre.

Greta...-susurro el soldado rubio algo cohibido.

Así es...la hija de nuestro rey ...-Dijo Andrea siempre en son de burla - ¿a qué habrás venido? –agregó con obviedad..

Vengo a ver a mi padre...con permiso – respondió y echándole una última mirada colérica a los dos se alejó.

¡espera! – expresó Wolfram pero fue detenido toscamente por Andrea

¡Suficiente Wolfram! ¡ignora a esa niña!..¡ahora estas conmigo!

Wolfram guardó silencio y simplemente se limitó a ver el camino que había seguido la niña.

Andrea por su parte se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como todo un criminal tratando así a Wolfram, no debía dar motivos extremos para que el rubio cambiará sus afectos...

¡déjame verte Wolfram!...¡te ves muy atractivo! – exclamó con la mirada lasciva que al rubio no gustaba mucho.

G-gracias Andrea...-respondió incomodo por la mirada un poco lujuriosa de von Greek . Tan incomodo estaba que se arrepintió de haberse vestido de esa manera: con su finísimo y ceñido traje de montar que contaba con un pantalón y botas oscuras una camisa blanca cuyas mangas eran holgadas y un chaleco a medida. Su largo cabello lo amarró en una cola

¡Estoy tan feliz de que seas mi prometido!... –afirmó y se acercó atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

Wolfram cerró sus ojos preparándose para lo que vino: uno de los besos de Andrea cargados de agresividad...

Corrió por todo el pasadizo y una vez llegó al despacho donde se encontraba Yuuri abrió la puerta intempestivamente haciendo que Gunter casi tirara los papeles que traía en las manos.

¡¡¡YUURI!!

El ojinegro, que estaba sentado en su confortable sillón, no pudo evitar pararse con efusividad al ver a su querida hija

¡¡¡QUERIDA GRETA!!1

Ambos corrieron y se estrecharon en un fuerte y sentido abrazo, que hizo que el pelimorado estuviera a punto de explotar en llanto.

¡Querido Otosan!...- fue lo único que dijo la niña antes de comenzar a derramar lagrimas y se abrazará más a su padre

¡Greta...hija mía!...- respondió también con un nudo en la garganta.

De repente, Greta salió de su estado para encararlo y mirarle con actitud de reproche...

¿qué sucede Greta? – preguntó un poco confundido Yuuri al ver esa carita con lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo moleta

¡¡eres malo!! ¡¡cómo pudiste irte tanto tiempo!! ¡¡y dejarnos solos!! ¡¡a mí y a ..! – se detuvo ya no quería mencionar ese nombre traidor - ¡¡cómo pudiste dejarme!!

Yuuri la vio y luego de un pequeño instante sonrío y le dijo..

Sí fui un tonto...perdóname...- y la volvió a estrechar. La niña se contuvo para luego abrazar al pelinegro

¡¡Ay qué emoción!! – se escuchó la voz de Gunter, quien como siempre exageraba en sus reacciones.

Terminaron de abrazarse y padre e hija se dispuso a conversar...

ven Greta...tenemos mucho de que hablar...

Yo me retiro su majestad para que puedan platicar con más calma...¡con permiso! – y con estas palabras los dejó solos.

¡estas muy hermosa Greta!

Gracias Yuuri...

Conrad me ha informado de tus avances en el colegio...¡me alegra de que seas muy aplicada!

El colegio...- bufo recordando con fastidio ese lugar - ...sólo asisto porque soy tu hija...pero sería más feliz si pudiera quedarme aquí contigo...¡podría recibir clases aquí!..

Yuuri sonrío, esa niña siempre tuvo llamativas ocurrencias...

no...no...tú debes asistir al colegio...¡pero, veré la forma de que no permanezcas interna sino que retornes aquí a palacio.!

¡¡¡gracias Yuuri!! – saltó abrazando a su padre, luego encarándolo con esperanza- ¿significa que ya no te irás?

El ojinegro meditó un poco la pregunta antes de responder...

aún no lo sé...tengo muchas obligaciones aquí...por lo demás...mi futuro no está decidido – una mirada melancólica cruzó su ojos

¿estas hablando por lo de tu compromiso con Wolfram-kun? – la niña muy astuta preguntó al notar ese cambio en el estado de ánimo del ojinegro, quien bajó la mirada sin responder.

Greta, que era una niña que amaba a su padre, no pudo evitar responder a esa situación, despotricando del rubio soldado.

Otosan...-llamó haciendo que Yuuri la mirara – no deberías sentirte mal por Wolfram Bieldfield a quien yo considero un traidor...una persona incapaz de cumplir sus promesas...

Greta...son las reglas del gran Shinou...

¡no importa!..¡pudo haberse negado al pedido que le hiciera ese joven malo y cruel!

Andrea von Greek ...- habló arrastrando cada una de las palabras, cambiando su mirada a ira.

Es un hombre malo...he visto como trata a Wolfram- kun...¡no lo merece!...

¿a qué te refieres con ese "como lo trata"? – preguntó mirándola directamente..

Muy mal...en ocasiones le grita...lo fuerza a hacer cosas que el no quiere...Wolfram-kun le pide que lo dejé pero von Greek no escucha...¡es un hombre malo!

Yuuri sentía que ardía en el interior, por un instante sintió que su corazón se transformaba en un volcán lleno de lava hirviente a punto de explotar con toda la fuerza posible...

dime Greta...si...von Greek..hace todo eso que me dices...¿por qué sus hermanos no intervienen?

¡von Greek es un hipócrita!...-respondió rápidamente – cuando está con Conrad-san, Gunter-san y Gwendal-san se comporta como un caballero..pero cuando ellos están solos cambia completamente.

¿cómo sabes tu entonces todo lo que...ese ...hace?

un día...por casualidad...vi una discusión entre ellos...no me gustó para nada..

¿qué...fue lo que hizo?

¡Lo empujó e hizo que tropezará entre los árboles!...

Yuuri ya estaba hirviendo y respirando agitadamente...

Otosan...yo debo confesarte que desde que Wolfram-kun se comprometió con Andrea von Greek, no le dirijo la palabra...pero no significa que desee que quiera que algo así le suceda...- al no recibir respuesta continuo. – Hoy vi en Palacio a ese joven que más parece un demonio

El ojinegro estaba rojo de ira, escuchó cada palabra de su hija y en un momento se puso de pie haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara con extrañeza...

Yuuri ¿te encuentras bien?

Greta..dices que von Greek está en Palacio– dijo con una voz muy seria –

Si otosan...lo ví en la mañana estaba acompañado de Wolfram –kun...mm creo que saldrían a montar...

Al oír esas palabras, Yuuri cambió su rostro a uno de fingida tranquilidad para poder hablar con la niña.

Greta...avisa a Gunter que hoy almorzaras con nosotros...

¿¿¿en serio??? – dijo entusiasmada la pequeña...

aha...ahora...si me permites querida... tengo algo que hacer... algo muy importante, ¡ve y haz lo que te he dicho!

Sí...¡te quiero Yuuri!-respondió la niña abrazando al rey y saliendo de la habitación

Esperó tan solo unos instantes para después salir rumbo a las caballerizas...

Volvían de su rutina de los jueves por las mañanas: cabalgar por los amplios terrenos que colindaban el palacio. Durante toda la cabalgata, Wolfram permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos, contestando con simples monosílabos ante cualquier comentario que le hiciese Andrea, que por cierto se encontraba de muy buen humor.

En verdad no quería ni mirarlo. Cada vez que lo hacía venía a la memoria la noche que pasó al lado de Yuuri haciendo el amor de la forma más sublime y total posible.

Era imposible olvidar esos momentos, la piel y el cuerpo de Wolfram estaban muy sensibles, así que cada movimiento de su caballo, cada olor o ráfaga de viento le hacían retomar esas imágenes de pasión y locura desenfrenada que ambos habían vivido hasta hace unas cuantas horas...

Andrea notó ese cambio en Wolfram y le extrañó que, contrariamente a su carácter dócil y servicial, ahora el rubio mostrará distracción y evasivas en sus cortos diálogos. Sobre todo, le pareció muy extraño, ese color carmesí que estaba apareciendo en sus pómulos. Sin embargo no le quiso dar mucha importancia, hoy era un día especial: Wolfram iría a su mansión acompañándolo en la cena de gala que ofrecían por el cumpleaños de la matriarca familiar: Marian von Greek, una mujer de la que decían habían hecho pacto con el diablo para vivir eternamente. Andrea sonrío al traer a su mente esa frase, era divertido pensar que su familia tenía fama de demoníaca. Y en el fondo, lo eran, los von Greek construyeron su mundo entre sangre, dolor y muerte.

Ahora su fuerza sería soberbia ya que pronto contraería nupcias con el heredero de los von Bieldfield a quien le engendraría un hijo destinado a seguir la tradición familiar.

Wolfram detuvo su corcel a unos metros de las caballerizas, desmontando en el acto. Se había sentido algo adolorido en la parte baja debido a las penetraciones que Yuuri hiciera en su cuerpo, sin querer sentir más incomodidad dejó de cabalgar y se dispuso a caminar hacia el establo..

¡espera! – al grito de Andrea quien venía con agilidad, Wolfram se detuvo esperando a que su prometido desmontara.- ¿qué te pasa?

Estoy...algo cansado...preferí caminar este ultimo trecho...

Ah...¿te sucede algo?...haz estado muy callado durante todo el paseo...

Simplemente estoy cansado Andrea...eso es todo...

Andrea lo miró con desconfianza, al ver que Wolfram avanzaba sin darle importancia, así que lo detuvo con rudeza por unos de sus brazos...

aún no he terminado Wolfram...- el rubio se detuvo y no hizo nada para quitarse el brazo de Andrea – hoy tenemos la cena con mi familia...mi abuela Marian te espera..

Sí Wolfram...lo sé... pero...

¿pero qué?

Necesito descansar lo que resta del día...- Andrea le quedó viendo y debido a su animado estado decidió no ser cruel con el rubio y atrayéndolo lo apretó poderosamente.

Esta bien...-dijo con una voz lasciva cerca del rostro de Wolfram quien contuvo su rostro a distancia – si necesitas descansar...lo entenderé...vendré por ti... – y en un arrebato de emoción sacó su lengua con la finalidad de lamer sus labios, pero por instinto Wolfram apartó su rostro. Esto sí encolerizó al soldado...

¿¿qué diablos tienes?? ¿¿eh!? ¡¡no me vas a rechazar!! – y sin decir más e impidiéndole cualquier respuesta al rubio, cogió su rostro y le planto uno de esos besos que causaban dolor en Wolfram, quien emitió un quejido por el daño causado.

¡¡ANDREA VON GREEK!!!!

Andrea dejó el beso, y ambos voltearon ante ese llamado. Wolfram asustado con sus verdes temblando y Andrea con la mirada de odio más horrible que tenía en su repertorio.

..Yuuri...-susurro el rubio al ver al rey maoh acercarse con los pasos firmes y la mirada llena de rabia.

Su majestad ..¡buenos días! – dijo con su tono de burlesca hipocresía, sosteniendo a Wolfram por la cintura quien trataba de controlar su temblor - ¿no le parece una mañana rad...?

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Yuuri llegará directo a él y le plantara semejante golpe en la boca que lo hiciera caer al suelo.

¡¡Yuuri!!- gritó Wolfram viendo aterrorizado ese espectáculo.

Andrea desde el suelo muy aturdido intentando ponerse de pie veía colérico a su agresor.

¡¡ESCUCHAME BIEN VON GREEK...EN EL PALACIO DE SANGRE NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA DE TUS AGRESIONES HACIA WOLFRAM!!!, ¿¿¿ESTA CLARO??–gritó rabioso Yuuri parándose frente al moreno quien tocándose la boca, comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa llena de pura maldad a la que le continuo una carcajada.

JA...JA..JAJAJAJAJA...- se puso de pie y tratando a Yuuri con desprecio -¡GOLPÉEME LO QUE QUIERA SU MAJESTAD! ¡¡QUE NADA CAMBIARÁ MI COMPROMISO CON WOLFRAM... NADA!!!

¡Andrea! –Wolfram decía espantado tratando de detener este enfrentamiento.

¡Wolfram es mi prometido...y haré con mi prometido lo que yo desee hacer! –amenazó con despotismo Andrea.

¡maldito te voy a...! –a puertas de responder, un grito contuvo a Yuuri.

¡SU MAJESTAD!! ¡¡DETENGASE! – la voz imperiosa de Gwendal lo hizo detenerse conteniéndose en querer reventar a golpes a Andrea.

Yuuri entornó la mirada topándose con las hermosas y temblorosas gemas de Wolfram quien parecía querer desmayarse por los nervios de verlo convertido en una especie de bárbaro. Estaba irreconocible.

Sin decir nada y ahora más decidido que antes en deshacer ese maldito compromiso se retiró echando fuego por la boca. Pasó por el costado de Gwendal quien se limitó a verlo alejarse sin pronunciar palabra.

¿ese es el rey al que ustedes guardan respeto? – dijo con desprecio limpiándose el rostro.

Gwendal miró directamente a Andrea y le respondió en ese tono frió suyo característico.

Ese es asunto nuestro Andrea...- y dirigiéndose a su hermano - Cuidate Wolfram...

S-sí hermano...

Sin decir más se alejo de ambos jóvenes...

¡escúchame bien Wolfram! – jaló nuevamente por un brazo al rubio – ¡recuerda que yo soy tu prometido!! ...¡el único!..

Wolfram lo miró y quiso mandarlo al diablo dejando salir toda su represión pero...

¡aunque me mires con odio! ¡¡si no me obedeces ...ya sabes las consecuencias!!

El rubio permaneció quieto, sabía que si hacía algo que provocará a von Greek Yuuri podría morir así que...

Tienes razón Andrea..tú eres mi prometido...

En ese momento lo empujo y por poco el rubio cae al suelo pero evito perder el equilibrio.

Te buscaré en la noche...¡permanece listo!- Sin más se alejó de Wolfram. El viento comenzó a soplar agitando las hebras rubias ...

Si Andrea...tu eres mi prometido...ese es mi destino – dijo con melancolía bajando la cabeza..

Se encontraba recostado en una de los asientos del en el carruaje. Tuvo mucha suerte que Weller decidiera acompañarlo a la celebración. Y tuvo suerte, porque en el camino faltando poco para llegar, se sintió levemente enfermo. No entendía bien la razón, pero sintió algo de mareo y malestar en el estomago. Pensó ignorarlo pero el movimiento del carruaje incrementó la sensación de vértigo y ordenó, a pesar de que Andrea se encontraba con él, que detuvieran el andar del vehículo...

Inico del flashback

¡¡Alto!! – elevó la voz haciendo que el cochero ordenara a los caballos seguir el avance

¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué ordenas que se detengan? – preguntó con su siempre mal humor el moreno.

No me encuentro bien...tengo un poco de malestar ...-dijo con un mohín de dolor.

¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Weller quien venía detrás en su caballo, y que al ver el carruaje detenido, se acercó preocupado a verificar si algo sucedía.

Dice que no se siente bien...-argumentó Andrea, observando a su prometido .

En el acto, Conrad desmontó su corcel y abrió la puerta del coche para revisar a su hermano menor. Se aproximó a él, poniendo su mano en la frente para medir la temperatura, notando que el rubio estaba demasiado pálido.

¿te encuentras mal Wolfram? –dijo con suavidad tratándose de su hermano pequeño.

Me..siento mareado ...Weller...

Estas muy pálido...creo que así no podrás asistir a la ceremonia...

¿cómo?...¡eso es imposible! ¡mi familia nos espera!

Este reclamo de Andrea no gustó mucho a Conrad quien, responsable de Wolfram, no sólo como guardaespaldas sino como su hermano mayor, replicó esta actitud.

Andrea...Wolfram no se encuentra en buenas condiciones...¿quieres que tú familia tenga una incomodidad si es que llegando haya, su condición empeore?...creo que sería un motivo para que la fiesta de aniversario de tu abuela pase por un momento desagradable...Además mi hermano no puede viajar en ese estado...simplemente no lo consentiré – alegó firmemente el castaño mirando de frente a Andrea que no supo que responder y viéndose derrotado por tal argumento, muy malencarado, tuvo que ceder en la propuesta.

Esta bien...no deseo que el cumpleaños de mi abuela tenga un sinsabor...¡cochero! –llamó y en el acto el hombre bajó de su posición para ver que necesitaban – quita las riendas de un caballo, continuare solo...

Pero...señor necesitamos otro animal para mover el coche..

No hay problema...usarán el mío...-expuso Conrad - ¡no demores! ¡obedece al conde von Greek y ensilla mi caballo!

Una vez el hombre lo hiciera, Andrea bajo del coche y montó el corcel, antes de irse se acercó a ellos y...

Me retiro...Weller cuida de mi prometido...-Conrad afirmó con la cabeza aunque sabía que ese joven moreno no amaba como decía a su hermano. Luego Andrea tomó una de las manos de Wolfram y besándola le dijo.

Querido mío...recupérate...descansa..mañana te he de visitar...-Wolfram asintió con la cabeza y después vio con alivio, sí con alivio, la partida de Andrea.

¡Cochero! ¡a Pacto de Sangre! –ordenó Conrad, siendo en el acto obedecido.

Fin del flashback

Ya llegamos Wolfram –anunció Conrad haciendo que el rubio se incorporara del asiento donde se encontraba echado.

Ayudado por su hermano Wolfram descendió del carruaje, se sentía cansado y algo somnoliento así que sin decir muchas palabras enrumbo hacia su alcoba...

Descansa Wolfram..

Gracias Weller y buenas noches...-fue lo único que respondió antes de alejarse.

En el despacho de Yuuri, se encontraban Gwendal y Gunter conversando sobre asuntos del gobierno. Si bien los mayores daban su opinión sobre el tema y debatían, Yuuri tan solo se limitaba a responder con cortantes monosílabos y breves frases. Su mente estaba en otro lugar: no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que Wolfram haya acudido a esa reunión de los von Greek...

"maldita sea..¿por qué acompañó a ese miserable?..- pensaba el ojinegro sin hacer el menor caso a lo que los otros dos discutían - "¿es que acaso... lo ama?...¡no! ...¡no lo creo!..sino no se hubiese entregado a mí.." – al recordar la noche que habían tenido una sonrisa con una leve lujuria apareció en sus labios – "espero que vuelva pronto...hoy también iré ¡ hoy también serás mi..."

¿No lo cree así su majestad? – la voz de Gunter lo sacó de sus pensamiento

¿eh?

¿No cree su majestad que es más conveniente como lo estoy proponiendo?

Yuuri guardo silencio por unos segundos buscando ordenar sus ideas, tan metido estaba en sus pensamiento que olvidó que no estaba solo. Así que haciendo alarde a su ingenio, adquirido en estos tres años evadió la pregunta...

creo que debemos esperar la opinión de Conrad...las propuestas de ambos tienen lógica, pero me gustaría que los revisará también Conrad...¿si es que no te molesta Gwendal?

El pelilargo lo vio con su mirada parca, si bien era convincente su respuesta, estaba casi seguro de que el rey no les estaba prestando para nada la atención por tener la mente en otro portal. Pero no quiso darle importancia, respondió con un simple no. De igual forma Gunter acató la orden del pelinegro.

Bien..si están de acuerdo pueden retirarse...-les dijo Yuuri.

Gracias su majestad...con permiso – expresó Gunter y Gwendal con una simple venia en la cabeza. Cuando estaban saliendo, a punto de abrir la puerta, Conrad desde fuera la abrió para ingresar al despacho.

¡Conrad!...¿qué haces aquí?...-preguntó Gunter algo alarmado por la presencia del castaño -¿acaso no estabas en la fiesta de los von Greek?

No fuimos..

¿cómo?..

Wolfram se sintió indispuesto...y contra los deseos de Andrea, tuvimos que retornar.

¿mi hermano está enfermo? – dijo el pelilargo con un poco de preocupación.

No...creo que no es grave Gwendal...simplemente tuvo un leve mareo..eso es todo..con descanso se le pasará..

Entiendo...

Yo vine para ver si Yuuri no se le ofrecía algo..

Yuuri, quien daba la clara impresión de haber ignorado cualquier comentario hecho por esos tres delante de él, estaba revisando unos papeles con mucho interés. Sin levantar la vista y de manera indiferente respondió...

Ahora no Conrad...mañana conversaré contigo sobre el asunto pendiente...puedes retirarte ...buenas noches...- su tono de voz era frío y desentendido.

Los tres hombres casi se desmayan, ¿acaso Yuuri no había escuchado que Wolfram no había asistido a esa celebración por sufrir un mareo en el camino?. Al parecer no, así que sin insistir pero con clara extrañeza en sus rostros respondieron a ese "buenas noches" y se retiraron, pensando que ya todo estaba decidido entre el rey Maoh y Wolfram Bieldfield: no volverían a estar juntos.

Una vez que cerraron las puertas ,Yuuri empezó a respirar agitadamente y en un rápido movimiento arrugo entre sus manos los papeles que estaba leyendo, sus ojos negros temblaron de angustia.

"Wolfram...Wolfram ...¿qué te sucede mi amor?" – pensó con preocupación – "¿estará enfermo?...¿o es que acaso..?...¡no! ¡todavía no..es muy pronto!" – analizó rápidamente la posibilidad de ser un superdotado.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que no fue a la fiesta con esa basura inmunda...- una sonrisa de victoria surco su rostro - ¡ya me imagino la cara que habrá puesto el hijo de perra ese! Jejejeje – río feliz de haber conseguido amargarle la vida a Andrea.

Era medianoche, apenas retornó fue directo a su habitación, se cambió por un negligé blanco y se acostó en su suave cama. El mareo había cedido un poco, solo quedaba el cansancio que siempre deja un malestar de ese tipo. Dormía profundamente con ese hermoso gesto de ángel que sólo el poseía.

De pronto entre sueños pudo escuchar que le susurraban su nombre muy cerca a su rostro. Se agitó un poco y, en medio de su estado adormilado, percibió un aroma a lavanda que le resultó familiar. La voz que le llamaba se hizo mas clara obligándole a abrir sus inmensas gemas verdes encontrándose con...

Yuuri...-dijo asustado al ver el rostro varonil del rey pegado a su cara.

Amor mío...- dijo hablando bajo acercando más su aliento al aliento del Wolfram quien empezó a respirar agitado - ¿me dijeron que estabas enfermo?...¡oh mi dulce amor!...aquí estoy para cuidarte...- terminó acariciando la mejilla izquierda con sutileza..

Mm ¿có..cómo entraste?..-pregunto ya con más agitación.

Yuuri sonrío como si tal pregunta tuviera gracia.

tu ventana estaba abierta...entré de la misma forma que lo hiciera ayer...- terminó esta frase con sensualidad, empezando a repartir pequeños besos a Wolfram - ..¡que suave piel...desearía vivir en ella..! – expresó besando el rostro del rubio quien cerró sus ojos, intentando contenerse a estos estímulos.

Su razón aún estaba funcionando así que puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano lo alejó y le dijo...

¡no..no puedes estar aquí!

Yuuri le quedó viendo y mostrando el rostro más enamorado posible, le respondió..

dime que no me quede y me iré...dime que quieres que me vaya y lo haré...y nunca volverás a tenerme aquí... –terminó con seguridad, arriesgando todo por lo que venía a luchar.

Los verdes de Wolfram temblaron y brillaron cuando al escuchar estas palabras. El mismo Yuuri le pedía que lo echara de su habitación para no volver más. Pero, ¿eso era lo que el soldado rubio quería?.

¡dímelo mi amor y me iré...con el dolor en mi corazón! – insistió esta vez tomando el rostro de Wolfram en sus manos y apretándolo suavemente.

El rubio enrojeció al sentir nuevamente ese calor que emanaba de toda la piel de Yuuri.

¡contéstame mi amor! ¿quieres que terminemos con nuestro maravilloso secreto? – esta pregunta fue como un misil en el alma, corazón y cuerpo de Wolfram.

¿nuestro...maravilloso secreto? – pregunto despacio - Yuuri...¡Yuuri!...- y diciendo esto estrechó con sus brazos el cuello de Yuuri atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Fue todo lo que necesito Yuuri para dirigir sus labios hacia los de Wolfram y hundirse ambos en un sublime y al mismo tiempo apasionado beso en el que ambos intercambiaron saliva y calidez iniciando su nuevo encuentro amoroso.

Wolfram más liberado empezó a gemir atrapado en esa boca del ojinegro que sabía al mejor dulce. Yuuri se excitaba con esos hermosos sonidos que su único amor hacía enredado en su lengua. En un momento, el ojinegro soltó sus labios para decirle...

¡me encanta como gimes!...- y volvió a besarlo con toda la pasión posible. Wolfram correspondió con esa misma intensidad..

En lo que se besaban, comenzaron las caricias, sobre todo las de Yuuri cuyas manos pasaban por todo el dorso de Wolfram, que era lo que estaba a su alcance. Queriendo mucho más separó nuevamente su boca, dejando una estela de saliva entre ellas, mientras el rubio se quejaba por el abandonó, que no fue por mucho tiempo porque el ojinegro llevó su lengua hacia el lóbulo derecho de su amante

¡aaaaaahhhh!! ¡¡mmm!!- gimió Wolfram al sentir esa humedad en su oreja, ese era uno de sus puntos g.

¡eres una delicia! – dijo al tiempo que retiraba las odiosas sabanas para dejarlo posicionarse sobre el cuerpo de Wolfram – bebe...abre tus piernas...

mmmm aaah ¿mis..piernas..mmmm?

ábrelas...¡quiero poseerte!... – agregó mirándolo de frente, viendo el rostro agitado y sonrojado de su amor - ¡te prometo no hacerte daño mi amor.. –dijo haciendo que el rubio pelilargo lo viera con sus ojos vibrante y emocionado.

Lo..sé...- respondió y en el acto separó sus piernas abriéndolas, dándole espacio a Yuuri para colocarse.

El ojinegro no quería agitar demasiado a Wolfram debido a su estado, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerle el amor...

¡mi amor lame mis dedos!...-y puso sus dedos en la boca del rubio y este comenzó a chupar esos dedos de la forma más sensual posible. Yuuri quedó extasiado - ¡así mi amor...así..humedécelos bien..! – Wolfram gemía suavemente mientras los lamía.

El ojinegro los sacó y a continuación retiró esa trucita de Wolfram y hundió los dos dedos en la entrada palpitante del rubio...

¡¡aaaaahhhh!!! – jadeo Wolfram ante esa invasión – Yuu..ri...aaahhhh – terminó pero llevado por el recuerdo de la noche anterior comenzó a succionar esos dedos buscando hundirlos más.

¡¡oh mi amor!! ¡¡los estas succionando! ¡¡uff qué apretado! – exclamó Yuuri excitado al ver como Wolfram ponía todo su empeño para moverse penetrando más los dedos provocando que más rápido se dilate su ano.

Mmm aaaahh.. quiero que me...aaahh mm pene..tres – dijo el rubio como una plegaria al sexo y el deseo de su cuerpo caliente

La mirada oscura del rey se llenó de lujuria y rápidamente retiró los dedos, abrió el cierre de su pantalón, pues aún conservaba ese traje negro que lo distinguía, y sacando un goteante miembro hinchado, lo ubicó en la entrada de Wolfram penetrándolo en un solo empujón..

¡¡¡aaaahhhhh!! ¡¡mmmmm!!! – gimió el rubio, succionando ese miembro. Yuuri se mordió los labios, se sentía sumamente apretado, ajustado, esos anillos estaban asfixiando su pene.

¡¡ufff mi amor!! ¡¡cómo aprietas!! – dijo con lascivia y una sonrisa en su rostro mirando de frente a Wolfram, quien abrió sus verdes y le contestó con esa misma intensidad.

¿te aprieto mmmm?..será mejor que... te muevas..Yuuri...mmmmm

¿quieres que... me mueva? – agregó con malicia esperando que Wolfram se lo suplique -¿Por qué podemos esperar? Jejeje ¡mmmmm!

El rubio se agitaba sintiendo todo eso: el aliento de Yuuri, su olor a sudor de hombre maduro y pasional, su voz varonil, su pene apretándole y sus brazos y manos que querían dejar marca en su níveo cuerpo, igual que el hierro candente. Wolfram respiró rápidamente y le respondió

¡no quiero que esperes.!! ¡mmmmm!..¡penétrame!! – y en un movimiento de sus caderas se hundió, haciendo que Yuuri soltará un gemido.

¡mmmmm! ¡qué rico...aaaah! – y teniendo una rudeza de esas propias de los amantes hizo que Wolfram lo mirara y le dijo - ¡te haré gritar mi nombre en tu orgasmo!!

Y diciendo esto comenzó a bombear con toda la fuerza e intensidad posibles el frágil cuerpo del rubio que se movía acorde a esas penetraciones gimiendo jadeando mordiéndose los labios, y en ocasiones sus manos o la almohada para que sus gritos no se oyeran.

Si la noche anterior Yuuri había tenido la fuerza de un amante furtivo, ahora parecía más bien un semental, penetrando y bombeando en esa entrada dilatada y mojada que succionaba más y más adentro el miembro del ojinegro.

Sus cuerpos sudando, el sudor de Yuuri quien estaba sobre Wolfram caía sobre el cuerpo de éste y el sudor caia a las almohada. Aún traía su negligé pero el pelinegro lo subió dejandolo en su cuello y descubriendo su pecho. La imagen era fabulosa, ambos revolcándose dejándose llevar por los embriagante brazos del sexo.

Wolfram estrechaba el cuello y cintura de Yuuri con sus brazos y piernas. La cabeza de Yuuri en ocasiones chocaba con el pecho del rubio por lo que aprovechaba esos momentos para morderle los pezones, provocando más gemidos mezclas de dolor y placer del joven von Bieldfield.

El pene de Wolfram goteaba y era frotado por el vientre de Yuuri quien empujaba su cuerpo al máximo haciendo que el espacio entre ellos quede reducido a nada.

Estuvieron un tiempo superior al de la noche anterior hasta que sus orgasmos se hicieron presentes..

¡¡aaah...aaah me..me voy ..a mmmaaahh correr...!

¡córrete mi amor...pero grita..uuffff..aaaah mi nombre...ufff..si...!

¡¡aah..aah..aaah..aah..yaa voy aa..

¡¡grítalo..!!

¡¡aaah aahh ya ya yuuri yuuri yuuri...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! – gritó el rubio moviéndose como un potrillo indomable sobre su cama manchando todo cuanto pudo incluyendo el traje negro de Yuuri.

Los anillos de Wolfram se cerraron comprimiendo el pene de Yuuri provocándole a él su orgasmo...

¡mi amor ufff ...Wolfram ..aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! –terminó agitado llenando de semen la entrada del rubio. En su último aliento le dio un beso lingual a Wolfram quien lo recibió gustoso.

Terminaron abrazados, respirando agitadamente..

Yuuri...- dijo Wolfram y este lo miro y le dio un beso al tiempo que salía de su interior del cual discurría un liquido blanquecino.

El ojinegro se colocó al lado del rubio y lo atrajo hacia sí abrazándolo por la cintura mientras ambos reestablecían su respiración.

Yuuri...- volvió a decir y sintió que sus ojos se cerraban cansados por el esfuerzo y su debilidad antes de esos hechos.

Duerme mi amor...me quedaré a tu lado...- dijo con una voz en extremo melosa logrando que Wolfram sonriera y se dejará llevar por esa calidez llamada Yuuri Shibuya...

¡Wolfram-sama! ..¡Wolfram-sama!...- Llamaba con insistencia la mucama a Wolfram, este empezó a abrir sus ojos ante ese ruido.- ¡joven Wolfram!! ¡¡joven Wolfram!

¿eh?...- se irguió frotándose los ojos y algo molestó por una pequeña ráfaga de luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas.

¡Wolfram-sama!

Se puso de pie dispuesto a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo sintió discurrir algo caliente por entre sus piernas. Sonrío y sin más caminó hasta la puerta la abrió para encontrarse con la sirvienta que le dijo.

Buenos dias Wolfram-sama, disculpe que lo moleste pero...el Conde von Greek ha venido e insiste en verlo..

Andrea...

Le diría que volviera más tarde pero...usted sabe que no tolera que se lo contradiga..

Andrea..

Si..¿qué le digo? – respondió nerviosa.

Wolfram volvió a su realidad y con una sonrisa melancólica ordenó...

dile que me espere...voy a cambiarme...

¡Esta bien Wolfram-sama.! ¡permiso! –sin más la mucama se alejó.

El rubio cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y tomando un suspiró

Yuuri...debería detenerte...¡pero no puedo!..¡te amo con locura!..- y luego bajo la mirada y con melancolía dijo.

Sin embargo...no puedo permitir que Andrea te lastime... así te ame y me haya entregado a ti..seguiré mi compromiso con ese hombre, al que nunca hubiese conocido...

Diciendo esto camino hasta el baño para tomar una ducha, cambiarse y enfrentarse al destino que el considera ya determinado y que tiene por nombre Andrea von Greek

CONTINUARA.

ESPERO SUS REWIEWS,

ALBA-CHAN


End file.
